Enfer et Renaissance
by Pouki26
Summary: Après six mois de séquestration, Yuya parvient à s'enfuir. Recueillie par Kyoshiro et Sakuya elle fera la rencontre de Kyo et devra réapprendre à vivre...
1. Chapter 1

Yuya, jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année courrait à travers les rues de la ville. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Elle courrait pour sa vie. Elle dérapa sur le sol trempé battu par la pluie mais se ressaisit rapidement et repartie de plus belle en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne en vue, mais elle ne s'accorda aucun moment de répit, pas même une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. C'était bien trop risqué.

« Je ne dois pas m'arrêter…pas encore.»

Yuya était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle était transie de froid et la peur lui tenaillait le ventre. La robe blanche, déchirée et sale qui lui servait d'habit, lui collait tant et si bien à la peau qu'on pouvait distinguer facilement son corps nu se dessiner dessous. Mais elle s'en contrefichait éperdument. Il était près de trois heures du matin et le peu de personnes qu'elle croisait n'avait même pas le temps de se retourner sous leur parapluie qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans les yeux se plaquant inexorablement sur son visage tuméfié. Des larmes de souffrance et d'un profond désespoir ruisselaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter. Elle ne savait pas où aller mais certainement pas à la police. Habillée de cette façon ils l'a prendraient assurément pour une prostitué pour qui la soirée se serait mal terminée. Mais ce qui lui était le plus douloureux, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était encore à Tokyo. Lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée et séquestrée par un psychopathe fou il y a six mois et jetée dans une cabane en rondin sans fenêtres, elle n'avait su combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle n'avait pas revu une seule fois la lumière du jour avant aujourd'hui.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait le coin d'une rue, tête baissée pour se protéger les yeux de la pluie et des rafales de vent, elle ne put éviter le couple qui sortait de boîte de nuit caché sous leur parapluie. Elle percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme brun et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse sous le cri alarmé de la femme brune qui l'accompagnait.

-Kyoshiro !

Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever mais il fut plus rapide et adressa à son amie un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien. Ce qui le tracassait en revanche c'était la jeune personne qu'il venait d'heurter et qui avait toutes les peines du monde à se remettre sur ses pieds. Sans se concerter le couple se baissa d'instinct sur elle pour lui venir en aide, mais au moment où leurs mains touchèrent la peau de la petite blonde elle se mit à hurler.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Elle voulut reprendre sa course mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Kyoshiro la rattrapa in extrémis dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche à nouveau le sol.

-Noooonn ! Lâchez-moi !

-Tout va bien mademoiselle. Tentait de la rassurer le jeune homme. On ne vous fera pas de mal, on veut juste vous aider.

La voix de ce garçon avait quelque chose de doux et de rassurant. Il semblait sincère. Alors contre toute attente Yuya se laissa faire, vaincue par la fatigue et le froid. Elle regarda un instant son interlocuteur et murmura tout bas avant de perdre connaissance.

-Je vous en prie…ne me faites pas de mal…

Kyoshiro et sa petite amie Sakuya s'échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe et inquiet.

-Kyoshiro, que faisons-nous ?

Sakuya avait du mal à maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix tant elle était stupéfaite par ce qui venait d'arriver. De plus, l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille la terrifiait. La robe blanche bien que trop transparente à son humble avis n'était pas la première chose qui attirait son attention, mais plutôt ces multiples bleus et hématomes qui jonchaient ce corps d'un aspect famélique.

-Ne restons pas là, elle va attraper froid. Déclara Kyoshiro. Allons chez moi, je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut à l'appartement pour m'occuper de ses blessures. Viens Sakuya !

Sans un mot elle suivit son petit ami en maintenant le parapluie au dessus du corps blessé de Yuya.

L'appartement de Kyoshiro se trouvait à dix minutes à pieds mais ils y parvinrent en seulement cinq minutes. Il y avait urgence. Arrivés devant l'immeuble ils empruntèrent les grandes portes et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur à destination du cinquième étage.

-Sakuya, fais couler un bain. Ordonna Kyoshiro quand ils pénétrèrent dans le grand appartement.

-Oui !

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard il déposa son précieux et léger fardeau dans la baignoire sans lui retirer sa robe. Le contraire lui aurait semblé trop irrespectueux, que ce soit envers la jeune martyre ou sa petite amie.

-Je vais chercher quelques bandes et pommades. Je te la confie.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakuya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Rappelle toi que je suis un futur médecin.

-J'ai confiance en toi !

Puis il quitta la pièce, les laissant seules. Sakuya reporta son regard sur la jeune femme et écarta des mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. Elle frémit et retira vivement sa main quand elle aperçut les yeux de Yuya papillonner et s'ouvrir doucement. Des yeux émeraude assez ternes se plantèrent dans le regard sombre de Sakuya.

-Où…où suis-je ? Bredouilla Yuya.

-Tu es en sécurité dans la maison de Kyoshiro. Répondit Sakuya avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Je…je crois.

Yuya avait eu si froid à courir presque nue sous la pluie. Bien qu'on fût en plein été, les torrents d'eau qui s'étaient déversés sur elle pendant plusieurs heures avait pénétré son corps tout entier glaçant sa chair et ses os. Elle avait fini par capituler en sombrant dans les bras d'un inconnu. Et voilà qu'elle reprenait connaissance au milieu d'un bain chaud qui lui faisait merveilleusement du bien. Elle observait avec attention et suspicion la jeune femme brune agenouillée devant elle. Elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Peut-être pouvait-elle alors lui faire confiance. Mais lorsque Kyoshiro pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de bain elle se crispa et tourna vers lui un regard apeuré.

-Oh je vois que tu as repris connaissance. S'exclama ce dernier joyeusement. J'espère que ce bain t'a fait du bien, tu avais grand besoin de te réchauffer.

Pendant qu'il parlait il installa son nécessaire médical sur un petit meuble. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard anxieux de leur invitée surprise.

-Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Sakuya et moi faisons des études de médecine. Pour le moment je ne suis que pharmacien, mais j'ai grand espoir de devenir un jour le meilleur médecin de tout le Japon.

-Oui c'est vrai. Renchérit Sakuya. Pour ma part je ne pense pas être très douée pour ce domaine, mais Kyoshiro excelle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

-Je vois. Murmura Yuya qui tâchait de se détendre.

Rassurée par l'expression de la jeune femme blonde, Sakuya se leva.

-Je vais aller te chercher quelques uns de mes vêtements. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit à son tour. Seul avec Yuya, Kyoshiro poursuivit son monologue afin de ne pas l'effrayer par un silence trop pesant.

-Sakuya et moi sommes ensembles depuis deux ans, mais nous ne vivons pas sous le même toit. Mais j'ai un colocataire. Il n'est pas là cette nuit, il ne rentrera que demain soir. Tu passeras la nuit ici. De toute façon, dans ton état…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Yuya venait de se redresser et posait un pied sur le tapis de bain. Kyoshiro lui tendit aussitôt une serviette quand Sakuya entra dans la salle de bain des affaires dans les mains.

-Est-ce que…bredouilla Yuya sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Est-ce que je pourrais rester seule un instant…s'il vous plaît ?

Le jeune couple de ne se fit pas prier et déserta la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Yuya s'approcha du miroir qui ornait le mur au dessus du lavabo et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand son reflet lui apparut. Elle était pâle comme la mort et ses yeux cernés lui donnaient l'impression d'être un cadavre vivant. Ses joues étaient creusées et sa peau était d'une couleur insipide, sans vie. Tout son aspect lui inspirait qu'horreur et dégoût. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune fille pimpante et pleine de joie d'il y a six mois. Son âme était morte le jour où cet homme l'avait kidnappé, tourmenté, battu, presque violé, jour après jour. Mais elle était finalement parvenue à s'enfuir…Elle avait couru avec ce qui lui restait de force et de vie, guidé par un instinct de survie et d'espoir. Elle était en vie. Brisée, mais en vie.

Elle se contempla encore quelques instants laissant des larmes amères couler le long de son visage. Comment pourrait-elle se reconstruire après une telle épreuve ? Cet individu fou avait brisé son corps et son âme faisant d'elle la plus malheureuse de toutes les femmes. Mais quand on s'appelait Yuya Shiina on se devait d'être plus forte que ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller de la sorte, mais pour le moment c'était trop dur. Elle aurait besoin de temps et de patience pour à nouveau faire pleinement confiance aux humains et se reconstruire.

Se souvenant de l'endroit où elle était elle renifla, essuya ses larmes et entreprit de se sécher avant d'enfiler les vêtements prêtés par Sakuya. Un simple jogging avec un tee-shirt noir. Ce serait amplement suffisant pour cette nuit. Elle attrapa un élastique qui traînait dans un coin et s'attacha les cheveux à la va vite. Elle respira un bon coup et rejoignit ses sauveurs dans le salon.

Kyoshiro et Sakuya se levèrent du canapé à son entrée et lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire afin de la mettre en confiance. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son Yuya avait commencé à parler fixant sur eux un regard sans vie et lointain.

-Merci de m'avoir amené chez vous et pris soin de moi…Je vous dois beaucoup…mais je pense que je devrais partir maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas être une gêne pour vous.

Yuya leur était reconnaissante de l'avoir recueilli mais elle ne les connaissait pas et elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux.

-Je n'ai pas encore soigné tes blessures. Dit gentiment Kyoshiro en lui offrant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Assieds-toi, je vais regarder à tout ça et ensuite je te montrerai la chambre où tu pourras passer la nuit.

-Mais…

-Nous n'allons pas te laisser repartir sous cette pluie à une heure aussi avancée. C'est trop dangereux.

-Kyoshiro a raison. Renchérit Sakuya. Tu devrais passer la nuit ici. Je serai très inquiète si tu repartais maintenant.

Vaincue pas les arguments de ses hôtes Yuya acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas fuir quand Kyoshiro s'approcha d'elle avec sa trousse de soins et qu'il apposa de la pommade sur ses divers hématomes.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda alors celui-ci pour la distraire de ses pensées.

-Je m'appelle Yuya Shiina.

Yuya ne parut pas remarquer Kyoshiro se figer ni même échanger un regard abasourdi avec Sakuya. Tous deux avaient eu vent d'une histoire sordide qui s'était passée il y a de cela six mois. Une jeune fille avait disparu à Tokyo par un beau matin d'hiver et personne n'avait su ce qui s'était réellement passé. L'enquête policière avait cependant conclut à un enlèvement.

-Enchanté Yuya, moi c'est Kyoshiro et ma petite amie c'est Sakuya, mais je crois que tu l'avais déjà compris. Dit-il dans un sourire afin de faire disparaître l'étonnement qui marquait son visage.

Yuya ne se sentait pas la force de leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un maigre sourire. Sa joie de vivre et ses sourires avaient disparu le jour où sa vie avait basculé dans l'enfer et le néant.

-Dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Nous sommes à Kyoto. Répondit aimablement le jeune homme.

_Kyoto_. Yuya faillit s'étrangler à cette révélation. L'expression furtive qui se peigna sur son visage disparut rapidement mais n'échappa pas à l'œil de Kyoshiro. Elle était à plus de 500 kilomètres de chez elle. Elle était si loin. Comment ferait-elle pour rentrer chez elle sans un seul sou en poche ?

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et quand Yuya fut entièrement pommadée et pansée, Sakuya la guida jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit Yuya, appelle nous. Notre chambre est juste à côté. Celle d'en face appartient à Kyo, mais il n'est pas là cette nuit alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Kyo ? Répéta machinalement Yuya tout en balayant la chambre du regard.

-Oui, Kyo est le meilleur ami de Kyoshiro. Il ne rentrera que demain soir. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Yuya. Repose-toi bien.

Une fois seule, Yuya ferma la porte à double tour et avança jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber dessus tel un poids mort. Mais c'était réellement le cas. Elle n'était qu'un zombie. Elle se sentait si lasse et dépourvue d'énergie. Parviendrait-elle à trouver le sommeil ? Elle se glissa cependant dans les draps braquant des yeux fatigués sur le plafond. Une quantité d'images et de souvenirs atroces se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle tenta désespérément de les chasser. Il fallait oublier, tout oublier. Mais comment ? A force de chercher une solution qui n'existait probablement pas elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle avait glissé bien malgré elle dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, enlacés tendrement l'un contre l'autre, Kyoshiro et sa dulcinée se posait mille et une question au sujet de Yuya. Sans le savoir ils avaient retrouvé et secouru cette jeune fille que tout le monde pensait morte. Elle semblait si triste, si perdue, si terrifiée. Ils allaient l'aider autant que possible. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait traversée mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle pourrait rester autant qu'elle le voudrait.

Cependant, un détail taraudait Sakuya. Elle craignait le retour de Kyo et la rencontre avec la petite blonde. Elle confia ses doutes à Kyoshiro qui lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. A son retour il parlerait sérieusement à son ami et l'obligerait à se montrer courtois et amical avec Yuya. Mais il s'agissait de Kyo alors rien n'était moins sur. Kyoshiro se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien pour le moment. Il se laissa happer par le sommeil sa belle dans les bras.

Demain serait un autre jour…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos messages sur mon premier chapitre. J'avais vraiment peur que ça ne plaise pas, mais vous m'avez rassurée. Pour vous remercier je vous offre dès aujourd'hui la suite. En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à Gaelle et Bloody Kyo. Pensez à vous inscrire^^**

* * *

><p>Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent le visage de Yuya elle se mit sur son séant bouleversée d'apercevoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps la lumière du jour. Elle sauta hors du lit pour se précipiter sur la fenêtre afin d'en ouvrir très grand les rideaux. Elle avait fui la veille sous un ciel gris et maussade, et ce matin, elle avait devant elle le plus beau spectacle de sa vie. La ville était baignée dans l'éclat d'un matin d'été et elle sentit des larmes de soulagement s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle était libre.<p>

Il était encore très tôt mais Yuya savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. En dépit de seulement quatre heures de sommeil elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et prête à affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

Elle examina ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, son dos…Elle ne pouvait nier que tous ces bleus n'étaient pas très jolis à voir, mais avec le temps ils finiraient par se résorber et disparaître complètement. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas de sa douleur morale.

_Kyoto_. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir si loin de sa ville natale ? Son agresseur n'avait jamais mentionné l'endroit où ils étaient lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle n'avait pas à le savoir puisqu'elle vivrait désormais pour toujours dans cette foutue cabane en bois.

Les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur elle repensa à la raison qui avait poussé cet homme à l'enlever à son monde. C'était vraiment du délire. Elle avait, paraît-il, repoussé de manière insolente et sauvage ses avances lors d'une soirée en boîte de nuit. De colère et de rage il avait alors voulu lui faire payer cette infamie en préparant un plan diabolique, et quelques jours après il avait kidnappé la jeune fille qui partait pour son travail. Yuya n'avait aucun souvenir de ce soir là. Elle et sa meilleure amie, Mahiro, se faisaient si souvent draguer qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler de tous ceux qu'elle avait repoussé et envoyé promener. Mais celui-là, c'était le pompon. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire payer toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait infligées. Elle serra si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains la faisant presque saigner.

Plongée dans la contemplation de la ville elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement claquer. C'est seulement quand elle distingua des pas dans le couloir qu'elle émergea de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

-Sakuya et Kyoshiro doivent être levés. Je vais aller les rejoindre et les remercier pour cette nuit.

Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne risquait rien et que le couple ne lui voulait que du bien, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre de manière déraisonnée. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en compagnie de quelqu'un autre que cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tourna le verrou de la porte et passa timidement la tête dans le couloir. Personne. Mais elle entendait nettement l'eau de la doucher couler.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le salon et tira la porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Elle s'autorisa à respirer l'air frais du matin en s'appuyant contre le rebord du mur qui lui offrait une vue superbe sur Kyoto. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne pense plus à rien profitant des premiers rayons qui léchaient doucement son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour en apprécier que davantage ce délice mais une voix résonna derrière elle. Une voix qui n'avait rien d'amicale et qui lui glaça les veines.

-Hé la fille, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es qui ?

Yuya se retourna vivement tous les sens en alerte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un grand brun aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges flamboyants qui la détaillaient des pieds à la tête. Il était adossé de manière nonchalante dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur un torse recouvert de nombreuses cicatrices et n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette cachant son intimité.

Terrorisée, Yuya ne pipa mot et recula le plus loin possible de cet homme qui ressemblait en tout point à un démon.

-Je t'ai posé une question. Insista ce dernier en promenant son regard sur le corps blessé de la demoiselle.

-Je…je…

Yuya ne pouvait émettre le moindre son tant elle était pétrifié de peur. Elle venait d'échapper à un homme cruel et sadique pour tomber sur un individu qui paraissait sortir tout droit des enfers. Pourquoi la regardait-il avec des yeux si froids et impénétrables ? Et quel était cet étrange couleur ? Des yeux d'un rouge écarlate qui rappelait la couleur du sang.

Kyo la regarda longuement avant de se détourner en émettant un sifflement agacé. Yuya aperçut le démon s'éloigner et elle se laissa glisser au sol ses mains serrées sur sa poitrine le cœur battant à vive allure. Mais qui était cet homme ? Et pourquoi se promenait-il presque nu dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien ? Elle savait qu'un dénommé Kyo habitait ici mais il ne devait arriver que ce soir. Elle devait aller prévenir au plus vite ses hôtes qu'un inconnu se baladait chez eux sans permission. Rassemblant tout son courage elle réussit à se lever et se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. L'individu n'était pas en vue et elle frappa fort à la porte pour se faire entendre. Elle pensait qu'il leur faudrait un certain temps pour lui répondre mais le jeune homme ouvrit presqu'immédiatement la porte les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

-Yu…Yuya ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kyoshiro devant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille.

-Je…

-C'est qui cette gamine ? Interrogea Kyo qui sortait de sa chambre revêtu cette fois d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt foncé.

-Kyo ! S'exclama Kyoshiro. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer que ce soir.

-Ouais…

Kyo ? Yuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que cet homme à l'allure rebelle et indisciplinée soit le meilleur ami de Kyoshiro. Elle avait imaginé une personne ayant le même caractère que ce dernier mais il semblait au contraire que ce soit le jour et la nuit.

La voix de son hôte ramena Yuya à la réalité.

-Kyo, je te présente Yuya. Elle a passé la nuit ici. J'aimerai que tu…

Mais Kyo ne l'écoutait déjà plus et disparut dans la cuisine sans un regard pour eux. Yuya l'avait suivi des yeux, consternée par un tel comportement.

-Ne t'en fais pas Yuya. La rassura Kyoshiro. Kyo est toujours comme ça. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

La jeune fille en était moins certaine. Tout en cet homme respirait la violence et l'insensibilité. Il lui rappelait son tortionnaire à un détail prêt. Il n'avait pas une horrible cicatrice autour de son œil gauche.

Kyoshiro referma la porte de la chambre pour laisser sa petite amie dormir plus longtemps et proposa un petit déjeuner à Yuya qui accepta pour ne pas paraître impolie.

La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon et Yuya n'osa s'aventurer plus loin en présence de Kyo qui pourtant semblait se ficher éperdument d'elle. Ce dernier était assis sur un tabouret près de la grande fenêtre, une bouteille à la main dont le contenu diminuait rapidement. Yuya se demandait quelle étrange mixture il pouvait avaler à une heure aussi matinale. Cet inconnu serait-il de nature alcoolique ?

-Va t'asseoir sur le canapé Yuya. Proposa Kyoshiro. Je t'apporte tout de suite quelque chose à manger.

-Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard il installa sur la table basse plein de bonnes choses à déguster mais Yuya n'avait envie de rien. Elle n'avait que très peu d'appétit ces derniers temps ce qui la réduisait depuis un bon moment à un état d'anorexie.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Après six mois de séquestration, Yuya avait totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Kyo se désintéressa un instant de sa bouteille pour poser un regard interrogateur sur la silhouette assise sur le canapé. Il avait naturellement remarqué les hématomes et les bandages qui recouvraient une grande partie de son corps, et même s'il n'avait que faire de cette fille il se demandait quel genre de brute avait bien pu lui faire une chose pareille. Lui qui passait son temps à se battre pour le travail ou le plaisir, qui se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, qui prenait les filles pour coucher avec et les jeter le lendemain, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un homme puisse battre une femme. Il ressentait un immense mépris pour ce genre d'individu et se régalait quand il s'agissait de leur faire la peau.

-On est le dimanche 21 août. Lui répondit Kyoshiro en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange. Tiens, bois ! C'est plein de vitamines, ça va te faire du bien.

Yuya prit le verre entre ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle en but une gorgée et le reposa aussitôt sur la petite table.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Dit-elle doucement sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais tu n'as encore rien avalé.

-Je n'ai jamais très faim le matin. Tenta de se justifier Yuya.

Un raclement sur le sol attira leur attention. Yuya croisa bien malgré elle le regard de Kyo. Immobile, celui-ci la fixait sans rien dire. Finalement il détourna les yeux, semblant l'avoir déjà oubliée et se retira.

-Que vas-tu faire de ta journée Kyo ? S'enquit son ami en le voyant prendre le chemin de sa chambre.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Oh ! Bonjour Kyo ! Entonna une voix féminine. Tu es déjà rentré.

Mais le silence lui répondit et Sakuya apparut dans le salon adressant un sourire à Yuya.

-Bonjour Yuya, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Bien, merci. Répondit la jeune femme en se levant. Je disais à Kyoshiro qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

-Comment cela ?

-Je n'ai que trop abusé de votre hospitalité.

-Où iras-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

La question déstabilisa Yuya. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle irait mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester ici plus longtemps et de perturber le quotidien de ces deux adorables personnes.

Sans trouver de réponse adéquate elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte.

-Nous savons ce qui t'est arrivé, Yuya.

La voix étrangement calme et posée de Kyoshiro la stoppa net, et elle se retourna pour lui faire face rivant ses yeux aux siens. L'expression du garçon avait totalement changé et il affichait un visage à la fois sérieux et doux, plein de compassion.

-Tu es cette jeune fille qui a été enlevée il y a six mois à Tokyo et dont personne n'avait plus aucune nouvelle.

-Co…comment…

-Comment nous le savons ? La presse et la télévision en ont parlé pendant des jours. Expliqua Kyoshiro.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler sur place Sakuya l'aida à s'installer de nouveau sur le canapé.

-Je vous en prie, ne prévenez pas la police. Supplia Yuya les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir à leur expliqué tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils m'obligeraient à leur raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu et je n'aurai pas le courage d'étaler ma vie et les horreurs que j'ai connues à des inconnus.

-Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir et tu peux rester ici autant que tu le voudras. Sakuya et moi serions vraiment très heureux de pouvoir être tes amis et de t'aider.

A ces mots, Yuya ne put contenir plus longtemps un torrent de larmes qui se déversa sur son joli visage, et Sakuya s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle la repoussa gentiment. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse la toucher. Même s'il s'agissait d'une femme cela était beaucoup trop tôt pour accepter une étreinte aussi anodine soit-elle.

Caché dans l'ombre du couloir Kyo avait tout entendu. A l'inverse de ses amis il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Et pour cause, il ne regardait presque jamais la télévision et n'écoutait guère les informations. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout cela. Mais après tout, ce genre d'incident arrivait à beaucoup de monde et à de nombreuses filles, c'était presque chose courante alors il n'allait certainement pas s'intéresser à cette fille et partager sa douleur parce que son imbécile de colocataire lui avait proposé d'habiter quelques temps ici. Au contraire, il considérait cette proposition comme ennuyeuse et absurde. Une intrusion dans sa vie. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Blasé et contrarié par cette nouvelle colocataire qui allait envahir son espace vital il pénétra dans le salon sans un regard et sans un mot, attrapa sa veste qui trônait sur le dos d'une chaise et franchit la porte d'entrée en claquant la porte avec l'idée en tête de trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite. Merci pour vos supers messages. je les ai tous lu avec beaucoup d'attention. Je suis trop contente.**

**Bonne lecture!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Yuya était assise sur le bord d'un lit. Penché sur elle un homme l'agrippa par les genoux et l'allongea de force. Tout en lui écartant les cuisses avec un genou, il lui emprisonna les bras au dessus de sa tête. Comme elle remuait dans tous les sens, il l'immobilisa en l'écrasant et retira sa culotte d'une seule main. A cause de son poids, Yuya n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le monstre, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, riait à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à s'extraire. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle cessa de se débattre pour reprendre son souffle. Alors elle comprit. Plus elle luttait, plus son tortionnaire était excité. Elle s'obligea à ne plus trembler, ne plus pleurer, à rester stoïque. Elle se força à penser à tout autre chose. Un avion, un bateau…Le résultat fut immédiat. Le sourire du monstre s'effaça et quand il chercha à lui écarter les jambes dans l'espoir de la pénétrer, son sexe s'était déjà ramolli. <em>

_-Je veux t'entendre dire mon nom. Grinça-t-il dans son oreille._

_Il n'en était pas question. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'appeler par son prénom. Même si la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles, elle le regardait imperturbable ne laissant paraître aucune émotion et obligeant son esprit à vagabonder dans un autre monde. Un monde où il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, où il n'existait pas. Mais c'était peine perdue._

_-Arrête de me regarder. Aboya-t-il avant de la gifler._

_Il tenta de la pénétrer une seconde fois sans y parvenir. Son jouet semblait cassé et il n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir, plus aucune envie de posséder cette femme, ce poids mort._

_Yuya avait dépassé le stade de la terreur et approchait celui de la crise de nerf incontrôlable. Elle se mit à pouffer de rire et sentit le monstre se pétrifier sur elle. _

_-Espèce de sale traînée._

_Un nuage de postillons avait suivi l'insulte, et puis son visage s'était éteint. Il avait sauté à bas du lit disparaissant à la vue de la jeune fille._

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut, trempée, une expression horrifiée plaqué sur son visage décomposé. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Quel atroce cauchemar. Elle venait de revoir malgré elle une des nombreuses scènes qu'elle avait si souvent vécues pendant son séjour en enfer. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura longuement. Lorsque toutes les larmes de son corps l'eurent désertée elle se leva et alla s'asseoir en boule sur le fauteuil qui été installé près de la fenêtre. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et les lumières de la ville elle repensa à la veille.

Ses nouveaux amis avaient été extraordinaires avec elle. Elle avait passé son dimanche à pleurer et s'excuser pour son attitude misérable mais tous deux l'avaient gentiment rabroués en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de demander pardon. Après le petit déjeuner Sakuya était finalement rentrée chez elle pour travailler et se sentait désolée de ne pouvoir accueillir Yuya dans son logement. Celui-ci n'était pas assez grand pour deux personnes.

Elle n'avait pas revu Kyo de la journée et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne le sentait pas du tout celui-là. Il lui faisait peur. Même si Kyoshiro lui avait certifié qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et qu'il ne lui causerait aucun ennui, elle ne parvenait à le croire. Il avait un regard si froid, si hautain qu'elle avait cru geler sur place lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Et cette façon qu'il avait eu de l'examiner des pieds à la tête, elle s'était sentie comme mise à nue. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi beau…

Elle s'était couchée très tôt, exténuée d'avoir tant pleuré. Même si elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil elle avait finalement sombré sur les coups des 23h. Mais après cet affreux rêve, il n'était plus question pour elle de dormir. Elle allait rester assise là, sans bouger, sans rien faire…Elle repensa alors avec nostalgie à son grand frère décédé.

-Grand frère Nozomu…tu me manques tellement…

Une larme coula sur sa joue venant s'écraser sur sa main enroulée autour de ses jambes.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté…Que vais-je devenir…Je suis si seule…

Sans le réaliser, elle plongea de nouveau dans l'inconscient et dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle s'éveilla de nouveau à neuf heures et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle détendit ses membres. Dieu que c'était dur de dormir dans une position aussi inconfortable. Elle se leva et colla son oreille à la porte. Pas un bruit. Elle se rappela que Kyoshiro lui avait dit qu'il travaillait à 8h30 à la pharmacie du centre ville et que l'après midi il serait en cours. Mais qu'en était-il de Kyo ? Son ami ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Que ferait-elle si elle le croisait de nouveau ? Serait-elle en position de l'affronter s'il venait à montrer le bout de son nez ? Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas passer sa journée ici. En plus elle avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Elle cessa de se tracasser et quitta la chambre en direction de la salle de bain. Elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle retomba lourdement sur les fesses pendant que Kyo l'observait, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Hé planche à pain, regarde un peu où tu vas.

-Que…Quoi ? Qui traites-tu de planche à pain ? S'indigna Yuya en lui adressant un regard assassin.

-Pfff…T'as vraiment l'air d'une fille chiante. Tâche de ne pas me déranger si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Kyoshiro.

Yuya déglutit péniblement face à la menace de Kyo, mais elle le vit rigoler avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre une bouteille à la main.

Yuya bouillonnait. Cet homme ne manquait pas de toupet. Non seulement il l'a bousculait sans lui proposer de l'aider à se relever, mais en plus il se moquait d'elle tout en la menaçant. C'était bien un démon, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Elle se remit debout et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche qui lui fit un bien fou prenant garde à ne pas trop appuyer sur ses blessures, et enfila des vêtements que Sakuya lui avait prêtés. Un jean clair et une petite chemise blanche. Cela ferait amplement l'affaire et ça lui allait très bien. Néanmoins il serait peut-être judicieux de penser à reprendre un peu de poids mais c'était une toute autre histoire. En dépit de ses nombreux kilos perdus et de son teint un peu blafard elle restait somme toute une très jolie jeune fille.

En allant dans la cuisine elle remarqua qu'un certain désordre y régnait et que de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles traînaient ici et là. Elle en attrapa une et la renifla. C'était du saké. Beurk ! Elle trouvait cet hydromel ignoble. Comment cet alcoolique pouvait en ingurgiter autant ?

N'ayant guère d'appétit et ne sachant que faire pour tuer le temps, elle employa son énergie à ranger et nettoyer. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour remercier Kyoshiro de sa gentillesse et de son hospitalité.

Elle aurait aimé sortir et se promener, mais avec ses blessures elle craignait que les gens ne la regardent d'un air curieux et interrogateur. Mais ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse car en vérité, elle avait peur. Peur de tomber sur lui…peur qu'il la retrouve et la tue. Il devait la chercher partout…Elle frémit à cette idée et secoua la tête pour chasser des images qui lui revenaient en pagaille.

Après une heure de ménage elle s'installa sur le sofa pour se détendre, rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes mais quelque chose lui chatouilla la joue. Elle hurla de terreur quand elle croisa le regard de Kyo penché sur elle, ses cheveux caressant son visage. Elle se leva précipitamment.

-Cque t'es bruyante ! Lâcha Kyo en se triturant l'oreille comme s'il était devenu sourd.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile ? Brailla Yuya. Ca ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu gueules ! Dit-il en sautant par dessus le canapé pour s'y allonger paresseusement, les mains derrière la tête.

Yuya l'observait sans rien dire préférant reculer de quelques pas.

-J'ai faim ! Claqua-t-il les yeux clos.

-Hein ?

-Planche à pain, fais-moi à manger et apporte-moi du saké, j'ai soif !

-Quoi ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Et cesse de m'appeler planche à pain. Je m'appelle Yuya.

Yuya était indignée par le comportement de Kyo. Elle n'était pas réellement sûre d'adopter le bon comportement vis-à-vis de lui mais Kyoshiro avait vraiment insisté sur le fait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Malgré sa récente menace elle n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire par ce démon.

-Si tu veux manger fais le toi-même, je ne suis pas ton esclave. S'énerva-t-elle. Et tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire autant.

Kyo tiqua sur l'emploi du mot 'esclave' et braqua sur elle un regard plein de défi et d'intentions mauvaises.

-Puisque l'autre imbécile t'a permis de rester ici alors rends-toi utile. A partir de maintenant je serai ton maître. En tant que serviteur tu devras m'obéir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Si ça ne te convient pas tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas.

Cet homme était un mufle de première mais Yuya n'eut pas la force de lui tenir tête davantage, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas furibond en l'entendant ricaner dans son dos. Jamais encore on ne lui avait ordonné de préparer à manger. Pas même quand elle était prisonnière de ce monstre barbare et sans pitié.

Bien au contraire. Ce sadique avait éprouvé beaucoup de satisfaction à la laisser sans manger pendant plusieurs jours, et chaque fois elle avait cru que sa dernière heure avait sonnée. C'était toujours au bout du troisième jour, lorsque la faim cessait de la tenailler, qu'elle se confondait entre rêve et réalité se formant dans une même entité floue. Elle avait alors passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir et attendre qu'il se rappelle de son existence. Attendre de vivre, attendre de mourir…

-Alors il vient ce saké ?

Le ton impérieux de Kyo la fit sortir de ses souvenirs déplaisants. Elle s'empara d'une bouteille et lui apporta en adoptant une attitude désinvolte. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas ce grand brun impertinent et sa manière qu'il avait de la détaillait comme si elle était une bête de foire.

-Votre saké monsieur l'alcoolique. Grinça-t-elle dans un sourire mauvais.

Kyo ne releva pas.

-Ca t'arrive de manger ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Et ces quoi tout ces bleus ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Rétorqua Yuya en se détournant pour échapper à l'examen minutieux auquel Kyo la soumettait.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'elle perçut une main se glisser sous sa chemise et une autre empoigner ses fesses avec dureté.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai le corps d'une vraie femme. Dit Kyo dans un sourire carnassier.

De battre son cœur s'était arrêté. Yuya se figea. Son estomac se souleva, elle ne savait que faire. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-elle se laissait faire ou tenter l'impossible pour se dégager de cette étreinte ? Et si Kyo réagissait comme le monstre et qu'il la frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse de douleur ? Non, impossible. Elle opta pour une autre méthode. « Advienne que pourra » pensa-t-elle.

-Espèce de démon, sale pervers, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aboya Yuya en se dégageant de ses bras et s'éloignant rapidement de lui.

-Pff, il n'y vraiment rien à se mettre sous la dent. Ricana Kyo. T'en fais pas planche à pain, je ne te toucherai plus. Pas avant que tu ne sois devenue une vraie femme. Je préfère les gros seins de toute façon.

Il attrapa son saké et se réinstalla sur le sofa comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Espèce d'idiot. Cracha la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans sa chambre afin de cacher ses larmes à ce rustre.

-Quelle fille chiante ! Râla le démon avant de se lever pour se trouver de quoi manger tout seul.

A l'abri dans sa chambre Yuya se recroquevilla dans un coin et trembla de tous ses membres les bras enserrant son corps de toutes ses forces. Elle avait eu si peur. Elle avait cru replonger dans son enfer, mais Kyo n'avait fait que se moquer et se jouer d'elle. Elle avait alors bien fait d'adopter un comportement de jeune fille outrée. Ca avait fonctionné étonnamment bien et Kyo l'avait libéré en rigolant.

Elle ferma les yeux très forts pour oublier cette étreinte mais réalisa brusquement que les mains du démon sur son corps et la pression qu'il avait exercé contre elle ne lui avaient pas fait le moindre mal. En raison de ses nombreuses blessures il aurait pu la faire réellement souffrir, mais rien. Aucune douleur. Était-ce seulement de la chance ou l'avait-il préservé ? Mais peu importe, elle en avait été quitte pour une bonne frayeur et elle lui en voulait énormément. Kyo n'était pas comme le monstre, cela se révélait exact, mais elle ne supporterait pas de devoir le côtoyer et de le voir jour après jour. C'était certain. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. La cohabitation avec ce démon allait s'avérer être des plus difficile. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et qu'elle quitte cet endroit au plus vite.

* * *

><p>A très vite pour la suite. Je promets de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Waouh, je suis super ultra contente. Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de commentaires pour cette fic. Ça me motive drôlement pour écrire et surtout pour écrire vite.**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos encouragements.**

* * *

><p>Plus d'une semaine s'écoula depuis ce jour où Kyo avait osé poser les mains sur Yuya. La jeune fille n'en avait soufflé mots à ces amis et le démon n'avait jamais retenté le moindre geste envers elle. Il se contentait seulement de lui ordonner de lui faire à manger ou de lui servir son précieux saké. Dans ces moments là, le démon n'hésitait pas à lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle était son serviteur.<p>

Kyo se délectait à mettre de mauvaise humeur la planche à pain. Mais ce qu'il trouvait le plus drôle était le fait qu'elle démarrait chaque fois au quart de tour. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment amusante. Elle lui permettait de passer le temps.

En revanche, il ne voyait jamais l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. C'était comme si elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Quand Kyo ne la harcelait pas, il restait longuement prostré sur le canapé semblant se désintéresser totalement d'elle. Il en profitait pour l'observer en coin quand elle évoluait dans l'appartement. Il avait à plusieurs reprises remarqué son expression changer, comme si un mauvais souvenir cherchait à refaire surface. Il la voyait alors secouer vaguement la tête et replonger dans son occupation du moment.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de la blonde Kyo n'était pas souvent à l'appartement, ce qu'il l'amena à se demander quel genre de vie un homme pareil pouvait réellement mener.

A la fois curieuse et honteuse, elle avait finalement posé la question à Kyoshiro. Le jeune homme avait répondu de manière distraite prétextant que Kyo était peu bavard et cachotier, et que par conséquent il ne connaissait que très peu ses activités et le but de ses sorties. Yuya avait parfaitement compris qu'il lui mentait mais préféra ne pas insister. Elle découvrirait seule la vérité. Kyo représentait un véritable mystère. Elle se mit alors en tête de percer son secret, car elle était persuadée qu'un homme tel que lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

Depuis son arrivé chez les deux hommes, Yuya n'était pas sortie une seule fois. Pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais la peur de tomber sur le monstre la retenait prisonnière de cet appartement. Sakuya venait chaque jour lui rendre visite afin de s'assurer de son état de santé, et Kyoshiro lui avait offert un carnet afin qu'elle puisse écrire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il avait émit l'hypothèse que cela lui ferait peut-être du bien. Yuya l'avait remerciée mais n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser. Il était hors de question pour elle d'étaler dans un journal les souvenirs d'un passé désastreux et douloureux. Mais elle s'était finalement laissée aller à tourner les pages blanches de son calepin, et sa main avait machinalement commencé à les recouvrir d'une encre noire indélébile, étalant le début de sa vie jusqu'au jour de son enlèvement. Jusqu'au jour où sa vie avait basculé dans une autre réalité, dans un profond trou noir.

Elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu mais Kyoshiro avait raison. Mettre par écrit les horreurs que ce monstre lui avait fait endurer lui faisait du bien et elle avait la sensation de perdre peu à peu de ce poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules. Elle finirait un jour par se libérer. Libérer son esprit et son âme de cette torture permanente. Mais en attendant, elle pleurait toutes les nuits et finissait par s'endormir épuisée d'avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle apposait son écriture chaque soir recouvrant plusieurs pages de son nouvel ami et le cachait sous le matelas, comme un trésor, comme un terrible secret qu'elle désirait enfouir au plus profond de son cœur. Elle mourrait de honte si son journal venait à être découvert et lu. Jamais elle ne laisserait une telle chose arriver. Jamais !

Étonnamment, jamais Sakuya et Kyoshiro ne l'avaient harcelé pour qu'elle leur dévoile ses six mois de détention et elle les en remerciait silencieusement. Elle n'aurait pu leur relater son enfer comme on raconte une histoire pour enfant. Comment avouer qu'elle avait été jour après jour humiliée, frappée jusqu'à évanouissement et même violée…Elle avait offert contre son gré sa précieuse virginité à cet ignoble individu, perdant par la même occasion sa pureté et sa joie de vivre. Elle ne pourrait jamais raconter tout cela. A personne. Elle voulait oublier. Seulement oublier.

Quant à cet imbécile de Kyo, il n'était probablement pas au courant de son enlèvement et de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, et elle n'avait guère envie que celui-ci l'apprenne. Elle était trop peu désireuse qu'il l'observe de manière plus détaillée sans qu'elle ne sache jamais à quoi il pense.

Décidément, cet homme aux yeux rouges était énigmatique, et Yuya était de plus en plus intriguée par ses allées et venues chaque jour. En effet, Kyo rentrait toujours en plein milieu de la nuit ou très tôt le matin pour n'en ressortir que tard le soir. Et quand il n'était pas là de la journée Yuya se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle s'en voulait de penser autant à lui, à cet idiot qu'elle pensait détester. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se prenne la tête pour un homme comme lui ? Il n'en valait pas la peine. Ce n'était qu'un barbare sans aucune bonne manière et sans cœur.

Pourtant, un matin, elle avait semble-t-il, oublié de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était assise dans la douche, l'eau coulant dans son dos depuis près d'une heure quand Kyo tambourina à la porte comme un malade.

-Hé planche à pain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Ca ne se devine pas ? Je prends ma douche alors laisse-moi tranquille.

-Te fous pas de moi. Ca fait une heure que t'es là dedans alors dégage d'ici maintenant.

-La ferme Kyo.

A l'intonation de sa voix, Kyo sut qu'elle pleurait. Malgré le bruit de la douche il pouvait entendre ses reniflements à travers la cloison. Il sentit un petit pincement au cœur mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser attendrir par cette fille. Lui aussi voulait prendre sa douche et il n'avait pas que ça à faire de rester derrière une porte. Il tambourina de plus belle en jurant, avant de poser la main sur la poignée pour tenter d'en forcer l'ouverture. A son plus grand étonnement celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et son cœur rata un battement devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Prostrée dans la baignoire, les jambes repliées contre elle et la tête posée sur ses genoux, Yuya gémissait doucement. Quand elle remarqua sa présence elle tenta vainement de se cacher faisant gicler de l'eau partout.

-Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors d'ici espèce de pervers. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Yuya faisait de grands gestes désespérés pour dissimuler son corps nu mais sans résultat. Elle semblait prête à exploser telle une bombe, mais ravala l'injure qu'elle portait sur le bout de la langue soudainement inquiète face au regard perdu et sombre de Kyo braqué sur elle. Elle le regarda s'approcher pour couper l'eau.

-Kyo ?

Il happa une serviette qu'il jeta négligemment sur le dos de la jeune fille avant de ressortir sans un mot. Il referma la porte derrière lui se laissant aller contre elle. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle chose. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir cette fille pleurer qui l'avait bouleversé, mais plutôt les nombreuses marques qui recouvraient son dos. Cette fille avait été battue, fouettée, malmenée, et elle en portait les cicatrices. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette idée lui était intolérable. Bien qu'il l'a trouvait trop bruyante et ennuyeuse avec un caractère de chieuse, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir subi un tel châtiment. Lui-même n'avait jamais traité personne de cette manière, pas même ses plus grands rivaux.

Kyo s'éloigna laissant Yuya pleurer dans la salle de bain et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il en avait bien besoin.

Après dix longues et interminables journées à être restée enfermée, Sakuya débarqua un matin dans l'appartement en compagnie d'une de ses amies. Kyoshiro était au travail et Kyo dormait. Quand à Yuya elle faisait comme tous les jours, le ménage. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de s'occuper et de ne pas trop penser à des souvenirs déplaisants.

-Bonjour Sakuya. Lança Yuya, heureuse de la voir avant que son regard ne se fixe sur la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Si Sakuya était joliment habillé avec une simple robe de couleur bleu-vert et des ballerines, il en allait tout autrement pour cette divine créature qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle portait un haut moulant laissant apercevoir une poitrine généreuse et une jupe très courte accompagnée de talons aiguille. Yuya n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de filles tape à l'œil et elle n'apprécia guère le regard que cette beauté lui lança. C'est sur qu'à côté d'elle la pauvre Yuya faisait peur à voir avec ses vêtements trop grands et sa peau très pâle. Elle avait grand besoin de soleil.

-Bonjour Yuya. Répondit joyeusement Sakuya. Je te présente mon amie, Okuni. C'est une amie d'enfance à Kyoshiro et à moi.

-Euh…enchantée. Dit-elle à l'attention de la beauté qui lui répondit par un demi-sourire. Kyoshiro n'est pas là. Reprit Yuya à l'attention de Sakuya.

-Je sais. Nous sommes venues te chercher pour aller se promener. Nous aimerions faire quelques magasins avec toi et s'acheter de jolis vêtements. Il est temps je crois…

Le cri d'hystérie d'Okuni coupa Sakuya dans son explication et elle vit la jeune femme telle une tornade se jetait sur Kyo qui venait d'apparaître derrière Yuya.

-Kyyyyyooooooooooooooo !

Elle avait passé ses mains autour du cou du démon dans un geste possessif, et Yuya n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette vision lui pinça le cœur. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard que Kyo posa sur elle. Depuis l'incident de la salle de bain elle n'aimait pas se retrouver seule avec lui et ne savait que penser du comportement qu'il avait adopté ce jour là en la découvrant nue et en pleur.

-Lâche-moi sale renarde ou je te tue. Grogna le démon avant de se dégager. Planche à pain, j'ai soif.

Sakuya vint à la rescousse de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée Kyo mais il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul aujourd'hui.

Le grand brun lui lança un coup d'œil peu aimable avant de reporter son attention sur Yuya qui lui tournait le dos.

-Nous sommes venues chercher Yuya pour aller en ville. Il est temps pour elle d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Fit remarquer la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La rassura son amie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Kyo. Il peut se servir à boire tout seul.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je veux bien vous accompagner.

Même si elle ne le montra pas Yuya était soulagée et heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir au grand jour. De plus, elle ne serait pas seule et cela la rassurait. Mais la peur de rencontrer le monstre n'allait certainement pas la quitter de la journée.

-Super. Tu vas voir Yuya, on va bien s'amuser toutes les trois. Allons-y ! Tu viens Okuni ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Okuni qui ne lâchait pas Kyo d'une semelle.

-Partez devant. Proposa-t-elle. Je vais rester un peu avec Kyo, il y a tellement longtemps que lui et moi ne sommes pas restés seuls tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais tolérer ta présence ? Cracha le démon en s'écartant d'Okuni à la recherche de son alcool préféré.

Okuni lui mit ses seins sous le nez et Yuya sentit une fois de plus son cœur se serrer. Que représentait cette femme pour Kyo ? Étaient-ils amants ? Mais le regard que Kyo adressa à la renarde n'avait rien d'amoureux. Quand les yeux de Yuya s'accrochèrent à ceux du démon, elle le vit nettement changer d'expression.

-Planche à pain, il n'y a plus de saké. Tu en rachèteras.

Et il s'éloigna pour regagner sa chambre.

-Kyo, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Ragea-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Dans ce cas, deviens une vraie femme. Prends exemple sur Okuni.

Il pouffa devant l'air ahuri de Yuya et disparut au bout du couloir.

-Kyo ! Souffla Okuni pour elle-même. Qu'est-ce que…

La beauté n'en revenait pas. Kyo avait souri. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas vu le démon sourire de cette manière. Et cette expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage, elle ne lui connaissait pas. Okuni examina attentivement Yuya des pieds à la tête. Était-ce à cause de cette gamine que son précieux Kyo avait changé ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et en l'espace de quelques minutes elle l'avait trouvé changé, comme plus ouvert, plus heureux…Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'accepterait jamais que Kyo lui soit volé par cette fille pas sexy pour un sou.

C'est en bougonnant qu'elle quitta alors l'appartement en compagnie de Yuya et Sakuya.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ce chapitre car je pense que j'aurai pu faire beaucoup mieux. J'espère que ça ira mieux sur le suivant.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai un peu de retard sur la parution de ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'essaie de faire au plus vite mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. **

**Encore et toujours merci aux reviewveurs. Vos messages m'encourage beaucoup.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite et je me dépêche d'aller préparer le chapitre suivant.**

**_Bloody Kyo, LooserKyo, Gaelle, Se_l: Merci pour vos messages. Je ne peux hélas pas vous répondre personnellement (je sais je me répète^^) mais je prends bonne notes de vos opinions.**

**Bon je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyo ? T'as l'air ailleurs ?<p>

-Oui c'est vrai, Bonten a raison. Renchérit le petit blond assis à la droite du grand brun. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

-Rah, c'est toujours la même histoire avec toi. Quand quelque chose te tracasse tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu gardes tout pour toi. T'es pas drôle Kyo.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as le gros qui sert à rien ? T'es en manque de potins ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Peut-être un autre jour. Pour l'instant je préfère profiter du soleil en sirotant ma bière avant qu'_**il**_ n'arrive.

Assis à la terrasse d'un bar, Kyo, Bontenmaru et Akira avaient l'air de simples citoyens buvant amicalement un verre entre copains. Mais en vérité, la réalité était tout autre.

Après le départ des trois filles Kyo avait reçu un appel téléphonique important. Il était parti peu de temps après pour rencontrer le patron. Il avait, parait-il, une nouvelle mission à leur confier.

-Salut la compagnie. S'exclama joyeusement le nouvel arrivant.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus discret. Grogna Akira.

-Ne sois pas si rabat-joie mon petit Akira ou tu auras des rides avant l'âge.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que mes rides ont avoir là-dedans ?

Le chef pouffa devant l'expression du jeune garçon et prit place en face de Kyo qui l'observait d'un air désintéressé et blasé.

-Alors Yukimura, quelle est la mission cette fois ? Demanda Bonten à brûle-pourpoint.

A cette question, Yukimura sortit d'une pochette quelques photos et documents qu'il étala sur la table aux yeux des trois garçons. Kyo s'empara d'une des images et la regarda avec dégoût. Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds décolorés y figurait, une cicatrice immonde entourant son œil gauche.

-C'est qui cette mocheté ? Interrogea Kyo en jetant la photo loin de lui.

-Il s'agit d'Oda Nobunaga.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Pas étonnant. Il n'est pas originaire de Kyoto. Il vivait à Tokyo avant qu'un de nos hommes ne le repère récemment dans les environs.

-Pour quelle raison doit-on le tuer ? Demanda Akira sans le moindre tact.

-Je n'en ai besoin d'aucune, intervint Kyo. Sa tronche me revient pas, je vais le liquider avec grand plaisir.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon meilleur tueur à gage. Ria Yukimura. Ton enthousiasme me plaît mais Oda n'est pas n'importe quel homme. Il est aussi rusé que cruel. Bon nombre de tueurs ont voulu se débarrasser de lui sans y parvenir et la police n'ose pas l'interpeler.

-Intéressant. Sourit le démon en se levant. J'accepte cette mission.

-Attends Kyo ! Intervint le colosse. Tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi il est accusé ?

-Jm'en fous. S'il faut le descendre alors pas de problème, je m'en occupe.

-Ne dis pas ça Kyo. Cet homme est différent. Il n'a rien à voir avec ces prétendus riches qui veulent accéder au pouvoir grâce à leur fortune et dont vous avez pour mission de tuer. Il s'agit d'une toute autre catégorie d'homme. Tu veux bien t'asseoir s'il te plaît ?

Devant l'air de chien battu de Yukimura, Kyo grimaça avant de se rasseoir négligemment.

-Crache le morceau, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ouh Kyo, tu es d'une humeur exécrable aujourd'hui. Enfin, ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois c'est pire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu veux me raconter tes malheurs ?

Bonten et Akira étouffèrent un rire face au coup d'œil assassin que Kyo lança à son patron. Comme il menaçait de partir, Yukimura enchaîna rapidement.

-Oda Nobunaga est le pire psychopathe de tout le Japon. Il est réputé pour avoir violé et torturé un grand nombre de jeunes femmes, mais aucune d'elles n'a jamais osé porter plainte de peur de représailles.

-Quelle horreur ! S'exclama le géant. Que fait-il à Kyoto ?

-J'y arrive. Il y a de cela six mois, une jeune fille de Tokyo a été enlevée devant chez elle par un complice d'Oda alors qu'elle partait pour son travail. Elle était serveuse dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Comme vous ne regardez guère les informations vous n'avez surement pas été au courant de toute cette histoire.

Kyo leva subitement un œil intéressé sur leur chef et s'installa de manière plus confortable sur sa chaise. Il envoya balader de manière agressive la barman qui venait prendre une nouvelle commande.

-Je vois que mon récit t'intéresse Kyo.

-La ferme et continue.

-Que de douceur dans tes mots. Gloussa Yukimura. Bref. Après sa disparition nul ne sait ce qu'est devenue cette jeune personne ni où Oda l'avait transportée. Il s'est alors écoulé six longs mois avant que la dite jeune fille ne face à nouveau surface. A l'heure actuelle personne ne sait où elle se trouve mais les rumeurs disent que Nobunaga est furax et qu'il la recherche à travers toute la ville pour la tuer.

-Mais qu'à pu lui faire cette fille pour qu'il la séquestre pendant tout ce temps ? Interrogea Bonten.

-Très bonne question. A ce qu'il paraît, elle l'aurait repoussé lors d'une soirée en boite de nuit et il n'aurait pas digéré la pilule. Expliqua Yukimura le regard sombre.

-Alors pour se venger, il l'a fait enlever. Conclut le colosse.

-Oui. Nous avons interrogé un de ses acolytes du nom de Shindara que nous avons capturés il y a deux jours. Il dit ne pas savoir où se cache son maître mais qu'il était contre tout ce qu'il a fait subir à sa victime.

Le regard des trois hommes pesait lourdement sur Yukimura attendant d'en savoir plus.

-Il ne l'a pas seulement battue et violée. Il l'a tenu enfermée dans une cabane en rondin perdu au milieu des bois sans aucunes fenêtres. La pauvre n'a pas revu la lumière du jour durant tout ce temps.

Bonten et Akira avait l'air effaré. Seul Kyo semblait imperturbable, mais intérieurement son sang bouillonnait. Il commençait à comprendre et à craindre que l'importune qui vivait actuellement chez lui et la jeune fille enlevée ne fasse qu'un. Cela en devenait presque certain. Il se souvint des marques qu'il avait vues sur son dos. Cet enfoiré n'y avait été de main morte…

-Shindara ne sait comment elle a pu survivre puisqu'Oda se complaisait à la laisser sans manger pendant plusieurs jours avant de se rappeler de son existence. Poursuivit leur chef.

-Comment est-elle parvenue à s'enfuir ?

-Grâce à Shindara. Il s'est arrangé pour assurer sa fuite, mais il s'est lui-même enfuit de peur d'être tué.

Un silence s'installa et on n'entendait plus que le brouhaha incessant des voitures et des touristes assis aux tables voisines discutant bruyamment. Yukimura rangea ses dossiers et se leva.

-Bien messiers. Je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour cette mission. Mais rappelez-vous, ça ne sera pas du gâteau, vous devrez prendre votre mal en patience. Oda ne sera pas facile à dénicher ni même à tuer. Il est bien entouré. Vous faites comme d'habitude. Akira tu t'occupes d'établir le plan et de tout prévoir, Bonten tu repères la cible et Kyo…tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Vous avez carte blanche.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Alors que Yukimura s'éloignait, Kyo l'interpella.

-Comment s'appelle la fille ?

Le chef observa quelques instants son tueur à gage préféré. C'était la première fois que Kyo se montrait autant intéressé par une mission.

-Elle s'appelle Yuya Shiina.

Le nom était tombé. Kyo le savait. Il connaissait déjà le début de l'histoire pour l'avoir entendu chez lui le premier jour où il avait rencontré cette gamine. Même s'il avait trouvé étrange que Yuya soit couverte des pieds à la tête d'hématomes et de blessures en tout genre, il n'y avait guère attaché d'importance et ne s'était pas posé de question sur leur provenance. Il ne la connaissait pas après tout. Il savait qu'elle avait été enlevée mais n'avait pas cherché à connaître ce qu'elle avait enduré. Mais à cet instant même, il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette vérité lui faisait mal et le mettait hors de lui.

Il n'avait eu que faire de cette fille peureuse et timide et en avait alors profité pour se servir d'elle en tant que serviteur personnel. Mais au fil des jours elle avait révélé avoir beaucoup de caractère, s'énervant contre lui quand il l'appelait planche à pain, l'insultant de pervers alcoolique et de démon sans cœur. Ces propos l'avaient fait beaucoup rire. Peut-être s'était-il finalement attaché à elle. Sottise. Pourquoi ferait-il une telle connerie ? C'était une sacrée perte de temps…

Après le départ de leur chef, Bonten et Akira proposèrent à Kyo de discuter de cette mission autour d'un nouveau verre. Se fichant pas mal du plan à prévoir, ce dernier se leva sans un mot et s'éloigna rapidement sous les yeux désabusés de ses amis. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Retrouver Oda Nobunaga et lui faire la peau. Il n'avait pas besoin de plan. Tout ça n'était que foutaise. Cette ordure avait osé poser la main sur son serviteur, sa planche à pain et il allait le payer très cher. Un sourire meurtrier naquit sur les lèvres de Kyo, et une terrible euphorie s'empara de lui. Le démon se réveillait et il ne retomberait dans un profond sommeil que lorsque le monstre serait mort.

* * *

><p>-Nous avons repéré la fille, maître. Lança un homme drapé de noir des pieds à la tête.<p>

-Où est-elle ?

-En plein cœur de la ville mais elle n'est pas seule. Deux autres filles l'accompagnent.

-Très bien. Beau travail. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette petite trainée. Elle va apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de jouer à la plus maligne avec moi.

-Que comptez-vous faire maître ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant, disparais Kubira!

L'homme en noir hocha la tête et disparut rapidement craignant d'avoir offensé son patron.

Oda Nobunaga se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour observer Kyoto du plus haut immeuble de la ville. Il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Cette fois Yuya ne lui échapperait pas, et quand il en aurait fini avec la jolie demoiselle, il s'en débarrasserait une bonne fois pour toute avant de jeter son dévolu sur une nouvelle victime. Un rire diabolique s'échappa de la bouche du monstre. Il se détourna, se saisit de son précieux couteau et sortit pour aller à la rencontre de celle qui l'avait repoussé et trahi.

Une ombre menaçante plana au-dessus de la ville à la recherche de sa proie. Un destin tragique attendait la jeune fille blonde qui ignorait tout des plans machiavéliques du monstre qui l'avait séquestrée pendant si longtemps. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

* * *

><p>La journée passée auprès de Sakuya et Okuni avait été comme une renaissance pour la blondinette. Elles avaient fait de nombreux magasins, mangé des glaces, vu un film, parcouru les rues de Kyoto en tout sens…Yuya se sentait presque revivre mais ne parvenait toujours pas à montrer le moindre sourire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Cette angoisse de rencontrer le monstre c'était peu à peu atténuée, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, mais son rire si naturelle autrefois se refusait à faire de nouveau surface. Il y avait comme un blocage. Un blocage qu'elle espérait voir s'envoler bientôt.<p>

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les trois jeunes femmes profitaient du temple « Le Pavillon D'Or » reflétant comme un miroir dans l'eau de son lac. Yuya trouvait cet endroit charmant et s'y sentait bien, paisible. Bien que d'ordinaire très fréquenté il n'y avait presque personne aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait ainsi la sensation que cette merveille n'appartenait qu'à elle.

-Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Dit subitement Okuni. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir alors je dois me préparer pour être en beauté. A plus les filles.

Les deux amies la regardèrent sans aller avant de s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un grand conifère.

-C'est une sacré fille, Okuni. Fit remarquer Yuya, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire.

-En effet. Ria son amie.

-Sakuya…je voulais te remercier pour cette journée et pour tous ces jolis vêtements.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Yuya, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir t'aider.

-Je compte bien te rembourser dès que j'aurai trouvé un travail.

-Un travail ?

-Oui, après cette journée, j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps pour moi de me bouger. Je ne peux pas rester constamment enfermé à ne rien faire. Je vais rechercher un travail à temps plein afin de payer ma dette envers toi et Kyoshiro.

-Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent. S'offusqua Sakuya.

-Je le sais, mais j'aimerai pouvoir vous offrir un beau cadeau pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse et de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et puis…

Yuya baissa les yeux, réprimant une larme.

-Je dois essayer de rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens, et pour cela j'ai besoin d'argent. Et je ne veux pas que toi et Kyoshiro m'avanciez quoique ce soit. Je me débrouillerai, seule.

-Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Déclara Sakuya pour changer de sujet. Que veux-tu boire Yuya ?

-Un jus de fruit ira très bien. Merci.

-D'accord, je reviens tout de suite. Attends-moi là.

Après le départ de son amie, Yuya s'allongea sur l'herbe fraiche et ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de la nature. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment dure toujours. Mais son espoir et sa joie retrouvée ne durèrent qu'un instant. Sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette horrible sensation qui l'assaillit comme un coup de poignard, elle se redressa vivement et regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, lorsqu'une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille résonna dans ses oreilles.

-C'est donc ici que tu te cachais.

-N...non…Od…Oda ?

Yuya se remit debout prête à déguerpir. Mais où ? Dans quelle direction ? Elle ne voyait même pas le monstre.

-Tu croyais donc pouvoir te cacher éternellement ? Grinça Nobunaga. Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?

Alors il émergea de derrière un immense pin noir, et, couteau en main s'approcha de la jeune fille terrifiée. Lorsqu'elle pivota sur ses talons pour s'enfuir, une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras la tirant avec force. Elle eu la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le bras tout entier. Oda se tenait derrière elle et l'instant d'après, quelque chose de dur s'enfonçait entre ses reins. Yuya tenta de se retourner mais Nobunaga lui tira les cheveux si brutalement qu'elle crut sentir son cuir chevelu se décoller. Elle aurait voulu lui donner des coups de pieds, le mordre, n'importe quoi, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

-C'est la lame de mon couteau posé entre tes reins que tu sens. Il suffirait que je le pivote un peu pour l'enfoncer dans ta chair tendre.

-Non…je vous en supplie…

La jeune fille était bien trop terrorisée pour réussir à pleurer. Elle aurait voulu crier à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche devenue sèche. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et elle vit le monde chavirer, devenant flou.

Oda la retourna et la plaqua violemment contre lui. Son sourire était celui d'un fou, d'un dangereux et ignoble dément assoiffé de vengeance. Yuya ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

-Tu m'appartiens tu m'entends ? Et je fais de toi ce que je veux ? Je vais te faire payer très cher de t'être enfuie. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras pas là seule à mourir. Après toi, je m'occuperai de Shindara. N'est-ce pas grâce à lui que tu as pu fuir !

-Pour…pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

-Pour le plaisir...juste pour le plaisir, Yuya…

Il lui agrippa les poignets et la jeta à terre comme un chien avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur elle, son couteau sous la gorge.

D'une main il maintenait les poignets de Yuya au-dessus de sa tête, le visage penché sur elle, formant un écran de cheveux blond autour de son visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu n'es plus envie de montrer ton joli visage à quiconque.

Les yeux de Yuya n'exprimait que désespoir et panique. Une terreur sans nom s'était emparée de tout son être. Elle allait périr par la main de cet homme. Non, pire que ça, il allait la défigurer. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se débattre mais Oda ne lâchait pas prise. Au contraire, cela le faisait cruellement rire.

« J'ai peur…j'ai très peur…Kyo… » De grosses larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

-Tu peux pleurer tant que tu veux, personne ne viendra à ton secours.

-Combien tu paris ? Lança une voix meurtrière.

Nobunaga ne put mette sa menace à exécution. Une main se posa sur son épaule le tirant avec une violence inouï en arrière. L'instant d'après, un poing s'écrasa sur sa figure et il s'étala de tout son long près de Yuya, surpris et sonné. La petite blonde s'écarta sans attendre et se leva les yeux fixés sur son sauveur qui l'observait d'une façon étrange.

-K…Kyo !

-Reste derrière moi.

-D'a…d'accord.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que…

Rugissant de douleur et de colère, Nobunaga se relevait en chancelant. Yuya prit peur et s'enfouit à toute jambe percutant Sakuya qui rapportait leurs boissons.

-Yuya ?

Sakuya observa avec incompréhension sa nouvelle amie s'éloigner et tourna la tête attirée par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Nobunaga, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fais à Yuya.

-Pour qui te prends-tu imbécile ? Grogna Oda qui s'essuyait d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me frapper ? Qui es-tu ?

-Kyo ! Onime no Kyo ! Et à notre prochaine rencontre je te tuerai, sois en sur.

Kyo donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire, et, sans attendre emprunta le même chemin que Yuya.

-Ne reste pas ici. Lança-t-il à l'attention de Sakuya quand il passa près d'elle.

Cette dernière s'empressa de suivre son conseil.

Le démon fut rapidement derrière Yuya qui courrait sans s'arrêter ne regardant pas devant elle. Il lui empoigna le bras. Elle poussa un hurlement. Elle se débattit comme une furie pensant que le monstre l'avait rattrapé.

-Non, Oda, lâche-moi !

Aveuglée par sa peur et ses larmes, elle ne remarqua pas que Kyo s'était saisi de ses poignets plaquant son dos contre son torse puissant tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps.

-J'ai peur…j'ai peur…

Elle pleurait en tremblant dans les bras de son sauveur. Kyo enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Yuya approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

-Yuya !

Un simple mot fragile comme un murmure. Une douce caresse qui arrête le temps. Les larmes cessèrent et Kyo sentit le corps de la jeune fille se détendre et s'abandonner entièrement. La jolie tête blonde bascula en avant. Elle venait de s'assoupir. L'immense soulagement qui l'avait envahi avait eu raison d'elle. Kyo la fit pivoter dans ses bras, posa un regard tendre sur son visage ravagé par les larmes, et la souleva de terre pour l'emporter loin d'ici, loin de ce monstre qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. A cette pensée, il pouvait sentir son sang de démon bouillir, le consumant d'une rage telle qu'il n'en n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

Inquiet pour sa sécurité, Kyo avait préféré poursuivre Yuya que se débarrasser de Nobunaga. Il aurait pu aisément le tuer, même sans son arme. Désormais, il savait que celui-ci serait sur ses gardes et beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre, mais rien n'empêcherait le démon de réussir sa mission. Rien. Oda Nobunaga allait par sa main, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

A l'appartement, Kyo déposa son précieux et léger fardeau sur le sofa sous le regard inquiet de Kyoshiro.

-Yu…Yuya ! Kyo, que s'est-il passé ?

Kyoshiro se jetait déjà sur Yuya pour l'examiner. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs sur son meilleur ami.

-Kyo ?

-Elle est juste inconsciente.

Il s'éclipsa avant d'être assailli de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son armoire dissimulant un coffre de taille moyenne et s'en empara pour récupérer une partie de son contenu. Un sniper et un beretta 92. Il n'avait pas besoin de minutions. Il l'aurait du premier coup. Il sourit, et son sourire se transforma en un rire sonnant comme un glas. Décidément cette mission lui plaisait.

En quittant Bonten et Akira sans rien dire, il avait eu en tête de retrouver son serviteur. Il l'avait cherché longuement avant de rencontrer Okuni qui rentrait chez elle. Face à l'expression de son visage et l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de Kyo, Okuni avait aussitôt cessé de roucouler contre lui et avait répondu du tac au tac à sa question.

-Où est-elle ?

-Au pavillon d'or, le temple…

Il l'avait quitté sans un merci. Pourtant, sans cette information capitale, il ne serait jamais arrivé à temps pour extraire Yuya à la folie de Nobunaga.

Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il enfila sa veste de cuir noir, cacha le beretta sous son tee-shirt et sortit, sniper en main.

-Hein ? Kyo ? Que vas-tu faire ? S'étonna Kyoshiro. Une nouvelle mission ?

-Tu t'occupes d'elle. Lança-t-il en désignant Yuya d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Oui. Il avait une mission. Et cette mission, il allait sans charger. Seul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici la suite. Merci pour vos messages TROP TROP BIEN:)**

* * *

><p>-Allô !<p>

-Kyoshiro ?

-Oui.

-C'est Akira.

-Oh bonjour Akira, comment vas-tu ?

-Où est Kyo ?

Kyoshiro venait tout juste de sortir de la pharmacie quand son téléphone avait sonné. Il stoppa net dans la rue, surpris par cette question.

-Kyo ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi et Bonten.

-Pas du tout. Il n'est pas avec nous et personne n'arrive à le joindre. Pas même Yukimura.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours.

-Comment ça ?

La voix d'Akira exprimait la plus grande incompréhension.

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il est arrivé avec Yuya dans les bras avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour récupérer un sniper et repartir presqu'aussitôt. Il avait l'air très en colère.

-Yuya ?

-Oui c'est une amie à moi et Sakuya.

-Est-ce que tu parles de Yuya Shiina, la jeune fille disparue de Tokyo ?

Kyoshiro sembla hésiter à répondre, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Akira. Après tout il le connaissait de longue date.

-Oui, c'est bien elle. Mais Akira, comment…

-Je vois. Marmonna le blond pour lui-même. Il a du vouloir s'occuper seul de cette mission. Quel imbécile. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Comprendre quoi ? S'étonna Kyoshiro. De quelle mission parles-tu ?

-Merci Kyoshiro, à plus.

-Non Akira, attends…

Mais Akira avait déjà raccroché.

Comprendre quoi ? Lui, en tout cas, il n'y comprenait rien. Haussant les épaules, il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et parti pour ses cours de médecine.

* * *

><p>Dans le grand appartement du cinquième, Yuya tournait en rond, seule, ne sachant absolument que faire. Après sa dernière rencontre avec Nobunaga il y a trois jours il était hors de question de retenter une sortie. Pas tant que ce monstre serait en vie. Mais que faisait la police bon sang ? Pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas de ce dangereux psychopathe ? Elle devrait peut-être songé à porter plainte. Mais elle avait bien trop peur. Et de plus, les policiers lui poseraient tout un tas de question auxquelles elle n'aurait aucune envie de répondre. C'était sans issue.<p>

Et qu'en était-il de Kyo ? Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'incident. Elle rougit en se rappelant vaguement ses bras autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Il l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi ? Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait cru mourir, mais quand les bras du grand brun s'étaient refermés sur elle et qu'il avait soufflé son nom, elle avait su d'instinct qu'elle était en sécurité.

Elle s'était réveillée dans son lit quelques heures plus tard, Kyoshiro veillant sur elle. Yuya avait du, bien malgré elle, lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, sa rencontre avec Oda et l'intervention de Kyo. En contre partie le jeune homme n'avait pu lui fournir la moindre information sur ce dernier. Il l'avait déposé et s'était enfuit la seconde d'après. Il n'allait assurément pas lui préciser qu'il avait un sniper en main au moment de son départ. Il n'était pas nécessaire de l'alarmer et encore moins de lui révéler le genre de travail que faisait Kyo.

Yuya éteignit la télé et se leva pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Contre toute attente cela lui manquait de ne pas entendre un certain démon la harceler pour lui servir son saké et provoquer ses sautes d'humeur.

Elle se restaura dans le silence le plus complet, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux bras de Kyo autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Non, impossible. Il n'avait pas de cœur et se fichait pas mal d'elle. Pourtant, il était venu à son secours. Elle se gifla intérieurement pour cesser de se faire de fausses idées, se leva et fit la vaisselle. Il était inutile de s'embrouiller l'esprit avec des absurdités pareilles.

La vaisselle finit, elle décida de passer au ménage. Ca l'occuperait un bon moment avant le retour de Kyoshiro.

Quand elle passa devant la chambre de Kyo elle s'arrêta et hésita. Pouvait-elle se permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle s'imaginait une pièce en pagaille, des vêtements jonchant le sol, des détritus en tout sens…Une chambre qui serait digne du caractère de son propriétaire en somme. Dans ce cas là il serait peut-être bien de la ranger un peu. Peut-être la remercierait-il…ou pas…

Le cœur battant elle posa une main sur la poignée et tourna. Elle la poussa timidement du bout des doigts avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Les rideaux tirés, la chambre baignait dans une demi-obscurité. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour laissait entrer la lumière et fut stupéfaite de découvrir une chambre ordonnée, le lit fait et bordé, rien ne traînant sur le sol. Ce n'était pas du tout à l'image du personnage. C'était une réalité vraiment étonnante.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer les rideaux quand son regard fut attiré par la porte de l'armoire grande ouverte. Elle s'en approcha pour la pousser mais remarqua un coffre camouflé sous une pile de vêtements. Est-ce que le grand Kyo aurait quelque chose à cacher ? Yuya sourit intérieurement avant de céder à sa curiosité maladive. Elle écarta les affaires et attira le coffre vers elle. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de saisissement.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se doutait que Kyo dissimulait quelque chose, qu'il était un homme mystérieux, taciturne, alcoolique et qu'il faisait peur, mais elle avait était loin de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait posséder des armes, et pas des moindres. En effet, le caisson comportait un fusil, un magnum, un pistolet 22LR et beaucoup de munitions pour chacune d'elles. Que pouvait-il bien faire avec tout ça ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu autant d'armes c'était quand elle était enfermée dans cette cabane. Oda en avait tout un stock, mais ce qu'il préférait c'était les couteaux, car c'était pour lui la meilleure arme pour faire souffrir ses victimes.

Est-ce que Kyo était également un homme dont il fallait se méfier à tout prix ? Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal.

Yuya frôla de ses doigts la crosse du fusil avant de les retirer rapidement comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle tendit de nouveau le bras pour caresser le magnum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là planche à pain ? Lança une voix agressive dans son dos.

Yuya se retourna vivement pour voir Kyo appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, une arme dans la main.

-K…Kyo !

-Qui ta autorisé à rentrer dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour ranger son sniper et son beretta.

-Kyo ! Pourquoi possèdes-tu toutes ces armes ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Cracha-t-il énervé.

-Mais, comment peux-tu posséder tout ceci ? Qui es-tu en vérité ?

Il referma le coffre qu'il remit à sa place sous la pile de vêtements et claqua la porte de l'armoire avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille sans rien dire. Yuya déglutit devant le regard qu'il lui adressa.

-Kyo, je…je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

Face au regard noir de Kyo, Yuya comprit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû céder à ses pulsions et pénétrer dans cette chambre. Elle baissa la tête pour ne plus avoir à affronter les yeux froids de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Pardon Kyo, je n'aurai pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires.

Bien malgré elle, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de main et tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre et ne plus subir l'aura meurtrière de Kyo qui pesait sur elle. Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas que la main de Kyo se referma sur son bras. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de remarquer que son expression avait totalement changé. Elle réalisa alors qu'il avait les traits tirés et les yeux fatigués. De grosses cernes lui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage. Mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire ces trois derniers jours ?

-Kyo ?

-Il est temps planche à pain de tout me raconter. Et je te conseille de me dire la vérité.

Il paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux, le regard déterminé et avide.

-Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kyo. Mentit la jeune fille, gênée.

Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Il ne savait rien et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle lui révèle qu'elle était sa vie avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Ce serait replonger dans l'enfer. Revenir au jour où son monde s'était effondré en un instant.

Kyo grimaça de mécontentement en resserrant son étreinte autour de son bras.

-Ne me raconte pas de salade la fille. Qui était ce gars ? Pourquoi en avait-il après toi ?

Kyo savait déjà tout, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Yuya, savoir si tout ce que Yukimura lui avait dit était vrai.

Yuya s'arracha au bras de Kyo et lui tourna le dos. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit qui était l'homme qui l'avait agressé au temple.

-Il s'agit d'Oda Nobunaga, l'homme qui m'a enlevée à Tokyo il y a maintenant plus de six mois.

Kyo ne répondit pas mais elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle en dise plus.

-J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, et dans ma fuite j'ai percuté Kyoshiro. Lui et Sakuya m'ont amenée ici et ont pris soin de moi. Sans eux je serai peut-être morte. Je me doutais qu'Oda serait à ma recherche, qu'il serait furieux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aurait retrouvé si vite.

Elle pivota et ancra ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Kyo.

-Tu m'as sauvé Kyo. Ce jour là, au temple, j'ai eu tellement peur…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais tu es arrivé. C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie. Je te dois beaucoup, mais…mais je t'en supplie Kyo, ne m'oblige pas à te raconter ce que j'ai vécu quand j'étais prisonnière. C'est…trop difficile.

Bouleversée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, un torrent de larmes se déversant sur ses joues. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains honteuses de pleurer devant l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Devant l'homme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Au même moment Kyo se baissa et enroula délicatement ses bras autour du corps de Yuya, la serrant de façon à la calmer et la réconforter. Lui qui ne connaissait rien de la détresse humaine s'était laissé atteindre par les sentiments de cette planche à pain. Les maux de cette dernière semblèrent s'estomper au moment où elle sentit l'étreinte pleine de chaleur le long de son dos.

Jamais Yuya ne se serait attendu à ce que Kyo réagisse ainsi. Une fois de plus elle sentit une douce quiétude l'envahir et un profond sentiment de sécurité prit possession d'elle. Quand elle fut calmée elle réalisa qu'elle s'était totalement laissé aller dans les bras de son protecteur.

-Alors planche à pain, on profite de mon corps sexy. La taquina Kyo en baissant son regard sur elle. Je peux t'y faire goûter si tu veux.

Elle l'entendit ricaner. Confuse, et de couleur rouge pivoine, elle posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et le repoussa fermement. Elle ne pensa même pas à s'énerver tant elle était fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré.

-Par…pardon. Je suis désolée.

Elle se releva bien vite et courut vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et tourna un visage humide vers Kyo.

-Merci…Kyo.

Elle allait disparaître en tirant la porte derrière elle quand la voix de celui-ci s'éleva.

-N'étais-tu pas curieuse de savoir qui j'étais ?

-Hein ?

-Pour une sale fouineuse tu n'es pas très perspicace. Ironisa-t-il.

-Quoi ? Moi, une sale fouineuse ? S'énerva Yuya avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Après tout, oui, tu as raison. Mais ce n'était pas réellement mon intention.

-Jm'en fous. La coupa Kyo avant de s'asseoir paresseusement sur son lit. Je me moque pas mal que tu es découvert tout ça.

-Vraiment ?

Yuya était étonnée. Elle renonça à s'en aller et s'approcha à nouveau de Kyo.

-Qui es-tu Kyo ? Je veux dire, que fais-tu quand tu n'es pas ici ? Tu disparais chaque soir. Kyoshiro n'a rien voulu me dire.

Yuya hoqueta de surprise. Elle n'était pas sensée lui révéler qu'elle avait voulu se renseigner à son sujet. Quelle idiote. La révélation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Alors comme ça planche à pain, on est intéressé ?

Un sourire carnassier se plaqua sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, Yuya lui cria dessus pour camoufler le malentendu.

-Imbécile, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que…

-Je suis tueur à gage. La coupa le grand brun.

Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent.

-Tueur…tueur à gage ? C'est-à-dire que tu…

-Que je tues des gens. Est-ce que cela te donne la frousse ? Ironisa-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il possédait ces armes qu'il dissimulait dans un coffre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu as disparu pendant trois jours ?

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle lui fit comprendre que ça ne la regardait pas le moins du monde. Comment révéler à cette fille qu'il avait tenté de la venger ?

-Bon maintenant que tu sais tout, laisse-moi dormir. Dit-il brusquement en s'allongeant.

-Ah oui, d'accord.

Elle le regarda s'installer se positionnant sur le côté quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle resta plantée là, les yeux perdus dans le vague songeant à l'éclair de lucidité qui avait illuminé son cerveau qu'elle savait brillant. Un léger rictus déforma ses lèvres, et lorsque le son de sa voix brisa le silence elle frissonna d'appréhension ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix.

-Kyo, j'aimerai que tu fasses de moi une tueuse à gage.

Non ! Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il avait su que ça se terminerait ainsi. Il releva la tête pour découvrir la planche à pain collée à son lit les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec quelqu'un, alors…apprends-moi à me servir d'une arme.

Il laissa retomber sa tête en soupirant avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Il semblait à la fois amusé et ennuyé par la situation. La détermination de Yuya lui plaisait mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir vraiment envie de perdre son temps à former une débutante.

-Pff, décidément, t'es vraiment marrante planche à pain !

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

Bien sur qu'il l'était. Certes il n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir et encore moins à s'éprendre d'une midinette comme elle, mais…mais Yuya ne ressemblait en rien à toutes ces filles qu'il avait rencontré auparavant. Elle n'était pas tombée à ses pieds le suppliant de l'emmener au paradis le temps d'une nuit. Bien au contraire, elle s'était toujours montrée chiante et pénible, lui criant dessus et le traitant d'alcoolique et de pervers. Jamais personne ne s'était permis de lui parler comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Pas même ses plus proches amis qui craignaient son courroux. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais il avait du respect pour cette fille. Alors oui, il allait s'occuper d'elle et la prendre sous son aile. Cela pourrait s'avérer être amusant.

-C'est d'accord.

-Vraiment Kyo ? Tu es sérieux ?

Yuya n'en revenait pas. Kyo avait accepté. Était-il malade ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter. Demain commencera ton entraînement. Mais je t'avertis, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les faibles.

-Je promets de faire de mon mieux. Je ne te décevrai pas Kyo.

-Mouais. Maintenant dégage, j'ai envie de dormir.

Et il se rallongea se cachant sous son drap. Avant que Yuya ne disparaisse il l'entendit murmurer.

-Merci, Kyo.

Pfff_. _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais de toute évidence il n'avait désormais plus le choix. De forte personnalité avec un caractère à toute épreuve, Yuya pourrait devenir une très bonne tueuse à gage, il en était presque certain. Cependant, il ne la ménagerait pas. _J'ai un compte à régler_ avait-t-elle dit. Il le savait et il allait l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance puisque lui n'y était pas parvenu.

Kyo avait pendant trois jours et trois nuits recherché sans relâche ce monstre de Nobunaga. Il était parvenu à mettre la main sur plusieurs de ses acolytes mais aucun n'avait voulu cracher le morceau. De rage, il les avait alors tous tués sans connaître le repaire d'Oda. C'est finalement par manque de munitions qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passeraient de cette manière. Mais il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Nobunaga était seulement en sursis et il allait bientôt y passer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Kyo se retourna dans son lit et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. La dernière image qu'il vit fut le visage déterminé de sa précieuse planche à pain. A partir de demain les choses allaient devenir vraiment très intéressantes.

* * *

><p>En effet, ça devrait être intéressant^^T'as intérêt d'être gentil Kyo...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Cette fois j'ai 2 jours de retard, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai pas assuré là. Ça sera peut-être aussi le cas pour les prochains chapitres mais je promets que je ne mettrais jamais plus de 3 jours. Depuis une semaine je travaille beaucoup et je ne parviens pas à avancer ma fic aussi vite que je le voudrais.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez néanmoins cette suite. Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour tous vos messages, et je me mets très vite dans le prochain chapitre pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**

_**Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>BANG <em>! Yuya se retrouva propulsée en arrière par la force du tir, et une fois de plus elle se retrouva dans les bras de Kyo qui l'attrapa par les épaules. Pour la énième fois elle s'arracha à lui pour se positionner de nouveau face à la cible, jambes légèrement écartées pour être stable.

Adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Kyo attendait la prochaine salve, prêt à rattraper la jeune fille qui risquait inévitablement de s'écraser contre le mur s'il ne la protégeait pas.

Dans le sous-sol d'un vieil immeuble désinfecté à l'extérieur de la ville, le tueur à gage donnait à son élève son premier cours de tir.

BANG ! Kyo réceptionna Yuya dans ses bras un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres fines.

-Je vais finir par penser que tu le fais exprès planche à pain.

-De quoi parles-tu Kyo ? S'énerva Yuya en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Tu aimes te retrouver dans mes bras, et te coller à mon corps sexy. Avoue-le. Ricana-t-il bêtement.

-Dans tes rêves, sale pervers. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend de me donner cette arme pour commencer ? Je ne suis qu'une débutante. Un pistolet de cette taille est trop lourd et trop difficile à manier. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu n'aurais pas une arme plus petite ?

Yuya tenta une moue qui n'eut aucun effet sur le grand brun.

-C'est un 357 magnum espèce d'ignorante. Et je ne travaille qu'avec des armes de ce calibre alors il va falloir t'y faire. Alors maintenant ferme-là et entraîne toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de te servir correctement de cette arme alors tu peux t'en aller. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les faibles.

-Vraiment Kyo, t'exagère. J'ai pas signé pour que tu me traites de cette façon.

-Tais-toi et tir !

Kyo n'était pas là pour la ménager et encore moins lui faire de cadeau. Même si elle était une fille, qui plus est fluette et fragile, il n'allait pas l'épargner. Il savait qu'elle tiendrait le coup, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait mener à bien sa vengeance sur Oda elle devait réaliser des exploits, et pour cela elle devait compter sur sa force de caractère. Maîtriser une arme de cet acabit n'était pas chose évidente, il le reconnaissait bien volontiers, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à lui apprendre les bases.

BANG ! Sous la force du tir le corps de Yuya vola en arrière.

-J'en ai vraiment marre de te rattraper. Grogna Kyo. La prochaine fois je te laisse t'écraser contre le mur. En plus tu ne sais même pas viser.

-T'es vraiment un tyran Kyo. Au lieu de me menacer tu pourrais m'aider, tu ne crois pas ? Cria Yuya pour être sûre que le message soit bien passé.

De mauvaise grâce Kyo s'arracha à son mur en jurant et se mit à la hauteur de Yuya.

-Ok ok, mais arrête de gueuler, tu me fous mal à la tête avec ta voix nasillarde!

Yuya préféra ne pas relever cette foutue remarque.

-Bon ! Positionne-toi pour être bien en équilibre. Et lorsque tu tires, bloques ta respiration.

-Ok.

-Maintiens fermement ton arme et garde les bras bien droit.

-Ok.

-Concentre-toi sur la cible et quand tu es prête, tire.

-D'accord. Mais heu…Kyo.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu ne comptes pas rester dernière au cas où je...

-Pas question. Tu es tellement grosse que tu m'écrases à chaque fois.

-Hein ? Espèce de…

-Concentre-toi ! Brailla Kyo les yeux brillants.

Pff quel démon ! Les yeux grands ouverts fixant le milieu de la cible, Yuya pria pour ne pas s'écraser comme une crêpe contre le mur. Kyo n'était qu'un idiot. Il ne la croyait pas capable de réussir son prochain tir et encore moins de devenir une bonne tueuse à gage. Eh bien elle allait lui prouver le contraire à ce grand brun imbu de sa petite personne. Solidement campée sur ses jambes, l'esprit concentré, elle ferma un œil et tira.

BANG !

Victoire. Elle avait réussi. Certes elle n'avait pas atteint le centre de la cible, mais au moins elle l'avait touchée. C'était un début. Ses bras s'étaient envolés d'un coup sous la puissance du feu mais elle n'avait presque pas bougé.

-Pas mal pour une planche à pain. Reconnut Kyo qui avait bloqué le talon de Yuya, un bras prêt à la retenir.

-Youpi. S'écria Yuya en sautant de joie. Tu vois Kyo, je n'ai même pas eu besoin que tu me protèges.

-Mouais…Maintenant que tu as saisi débrouilles-toi toute seule. Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Hein ! Mais attends Kyo ! Où vas-tu ? Je ne vais pas rester là toute seule.

Kyo se retourna face à l'appel plaintif de sa nouvelle recrue. Elle avait peur, il pouvait le lire sur son joli visage. Pff, quelle idiote. Comme s'il pouvait l'abandonner ici alors que l'autre dégénéré trainait dans toute la ville à sa recherche.

-Je vais chercher d'autres armes.

-D'autres armes ? Tu as cachais de l'armement dans l'immeuble ?

-Exact, mais ne t'avise pas à venir fureter partout.

-Pourquoi je ferai une telle chose ? S'indigna-t-elle en détournant le regard, confuse.

-Tu as la mémoire courte ou ton cerveau est rempli de vide ?

Yuya se contenta d'hausser les épaules face à cette remarque désobligeante et reporta son attention sur le magnum qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle visa de nouveau la cible qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Kyo l'observa quelques instants. Yuya ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune fille craintive et renfermée qu'elle était encore la veille. Il avait accepté de lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme et devenir une tueuse. Ce sentiment de vengeance l'a possédait complètement et lui offrait la chance de repartir à zéro. Mais jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller ? La laisserait-il se salir les mains avec du sang ? Elle perdrait son âme à coup sur, et ça, Kyo n'était pas certain de l'accepter.

Il se détourna les mains dans les poches pour aller chercher son armement. Il avait d'autres armes à feu à lui faire découvrir. Son apprentissage était loin d'être fini. Mais tant que Yuya serait motivée il lui apprendrait toutes les ficelles du métier.

* * *

><p>-Bon sang, mais qui es-tu ?<p>

Yuya sursauta. Concentrée à 200% sur sa cible elle n'avait pas entendu les deux personnes arriver et elle se retrouva une fois de plus à décoller du sol. Sans Kyo pour lui assurer une protection elle heurta le mur de plein fouet.

Inquiets pour cette personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, Bontenmaru et Akira se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'aider à se relever.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le blond.

-Je…je crois. Bégaya Yuya au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle passa une main derrière sa tête. Demain elle aurait une sacrée bosse. Son dos n'avait pas été le seul à avoir encaissé le choc. Elle observa les deux hommes penchés sur elle, et leurs visages fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras d'un Bonten paniqué.

-Mince elle s'est évanouie. S'affola ce dernier.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Elle s'est littéralement écrasée contre le mur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'une fille pareille pouvait bien faire avec un magnum de cette taille ? En plus il ressemble beaucoup au 357 de Kyo. Qu'en penses-tu Akira ?

Le jeune homme se saisit de l'arme qu'il examina avec attention.

-Tu as raison, il s'agit bien du magnum de Kyo. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et qui est cette fille ?

-Cette planche à pain est ma nouvelle recrue. Leur répondit une voix.

-Kyo ! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux amis.

Les bras chargés de son artillerie personnelle Kyo s'avança vers eux les yeux rivés sur sa planche à pain. Remarquant la lueur d'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son regard, Bonten le rassura.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kyo, elle est juste un peu sonnée. C'est notre faute, nous lui avons fait peur.

-Fille stupide. Marmonna Kyo irrité par son anxiété envers la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea Akira. On t'a cherché partout, et Yukimura a passé son temps à essayer de te joindre sans résultat.

-J'ai été occupé. Répondit-il simplement en déchargeant son armement sur la table prévue à cet effet.

-Est-ce à cause de cette fille que tu as voulu te charger seul de la mission ? Persifla soudainement son cadet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Akira ? Demanda Bonten qui ne savait que faire de Yuya endormie dans ses bras.

-Cette fille s'appelle Yuya Shiina. Déclara le blond. Ai-je raison Kyo ?

-La fille enlevée à Tokyo par Nobunaga ? S'écria le géant.

-Kyo ? Insista Akira.

Kyo regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et soupira.

-C'est elle.

-Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna Bonten.

-Akira, je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant de ça, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors ne t'en mêles pas.

-A partir du moment où nous sommes une équipe et que Yukimura nous a donné une mission bien précise, toute cette histoire me concerne. Expliqua un Akira devenu colérique.

Peu enclin à subir les reproches du môme, Kyo arracha Yuya des bras de son ami et leur donna rendez-vous dans deux heures chez Yukimura. Il leur expliquerait tout à ce moment là, mais pas avant. Il fallait qu'il ramène la planche à pain à l'appartement. C'était son unique priorité.

Les yeux fermement clos, Yuya n'avait pas conscience du regard que Kyo promenait sur elle alors qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit ramenant le drap sur elle. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger, et par sa faute elle avait subi un sacré choc. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser s'entraîner seule. Il était seul responsable de son état.

Il n'était qu'en plein milieu d'après midi et Kyoshiro n'était pas encore rentré. Il allait devoir attendre son retour avant de pouvoir s'absenter. Il se préparait à quitter la chambre pour la laisser se reposer quand son regard fut attiré par un cahier dépassant de sous le matelas. Il attrapa le journal de Yuya et sans la moindre gêne parcouru quelques pages. S'il avait eu tout d'abord un sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage, il déchanta très vite. Au fil de sa lecture ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sentait une sourde colère monter en lui. Yuya avait décrit avec beaucoup de précision quelques une de ses journées passées en enfer. Tant et si bien qu'on avait l'impression de vivre les scènes en directes.

_"Oda a essayé de me violer à plusieurs reprises sans y arriver. C'était chaque soir le même rituel. Après la douche forcée il me faisait allonger sur le lit, caressant mon corps tendu à l'extrême. J'avais peur et je lui hurlais de me laisser tranquille. Mais mes pauvres supplications ne l'atteignaient jamais. Pire, il était si heureux quand je me retrouvais dans cet état qu'il faisait durer les choses un peu plus longtemps. Alors je me souvenais que si je ne bougeais plus, ne parlais plus, ne respirais plus et que j'obligeais mon esprit à s'évader, il s'en irait, vexé que son pauvre jouet ne fonctionne plus._

_Les premières nuits ma méthode marchait à la perfection. Furieux, il m'aboyait dessus avant de s'éclipser pour ne réapparaître que le lendemain. Mais au bout d'une semaine tout changea et mon calvaire s'amplifia._

_A la suite d'un énième viol raté il m'a envoyé deux coups de poings dans le ventre, avec une telle force que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé durant de longues minutes. La surprise avait été aussi forte que la douleur. Il m'a alors balancé un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et j'avais bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. _

_Un autre soir, il m'a retournée comme une crêpe, a posé les deux genoux sur mes mains et m'a enfoncé la tête dans l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. J'avais les poumons en feu et il a recommencé à deux reprises en s'arrêtant juste à temps avant que je ne perde connaissance…_

_Je me rappellerai toute ma vie du jour où se monstre avait réussi à s'introduire en moi…J'avais cru mourir tant la douleur était insupportable. Il y avait eu comme une déchirure et une quantité de sang avait quitté mon corps se répandant sur les draps déjà crasseux. Oda Nobunaga avait volé ma virginité et ma pureté…J'étais devenue sale."_

Tremblant de rage, Kyo ne put en lire davantage. Ce journal n'était qu'un ramassis de douleur et de drame, un véritable torchon. Nobunaga était la pire enflure que le monde n'ait jamais portée. Avant de le tuer il lui ferait payer mille fois ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Yuya. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, il s'en fit la promesse.

Il replaça le cahier sous le matelas et observa le visage de la belle endormie. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à cet Enfer ? Cela relevait du miracle.

Kyo ne s'était jamais intéressé plus d'une journée à la même fille. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses. Yuya n'aurait pas du déroger à cette règle, mais il s'était retrouvé par la force des choses à devoir tolérer sa présence dans son propre appartement et dans sa vie. Mais cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à toutes ces pimbêches superficielles qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer et qui se pendaient à son cou comme de pauvres midinettes en mal d'amour. Ce genre de femmes, il les avait vraiment en horreur. Elles étaient bien utiles le temps d'une nuit, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

En ce qui concernait cette planche à pain étendue sur son lit, pas une seule fois elle n'avait montré le moindre signe de désir envers lui. Même s'il l'avait toujours su, aujourd'hui il en connaissait parfaitement la cause et bien plus encore. Après avoir lu le carnet de Yuya, une vision nette et précise s'était imposée à son esprit marquant son passage d'une trace indélébile. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le pauvre corps fragile de Yuya se débattre sous celui de ce psychopathe, hurlant sa haine et son chagrin. Avoir été violé par un homme tel qu'Oda Nobunaga était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Désormais, qu'allait-il se passer pour elle ? Accepterait-elle de se laisser toucher par un autre homme ? De se laisser aller à des caresses ? Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage de Kyo. Et si cet homme était lui ? Il ferma les yeux bercés d'illusion par cette idée. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La planche à pain n'était pas si désagréable que ça à regarder. Bien au contraire…Il se ferait un plaisir de la mettre dans son lit. Il ricana devant sa propre bêtise, et, soupirant bruyamment, il se retira. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'avouer qu'il tenait à cette fille bien plus que de raison. Pourtant, il n'était pas contre l'idée de la garder à ses côtés pour un certain temps. L'avoir près de lui était devenu une habitude et…un besoin. Oui, c'était bien cela. Un besoin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Allez je fonce sur la suite. A très vite!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. En tout cas je suis parvenue à écrire la suite.**

**Je suis vraiment frustrée de ne pouvoir répondre personnellement aux personnes non inscrites.**

**Bloody Kyo: Tu avais parfaitement raison pour le journal de Yuya. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop prévisible^^**

**LooserKyo: Ce que tu dis me fait vraiment plaisir, j'adhère à 100% lol Et je ne suis plus au lycée et c'est tant mieux!**

**Maruchan, Gaelle: Merci également pour vos commentaires, je suis très touchée. J'espère que vous tiendrez le coup pour lire jusqu'à la fin^^**

* * *

><p>-Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Yuya.<p>

La jeune femme prêta une oreille attentive à Bonten tout en observant d'un œil subjugué l'arme qu'Akira lui présentait.

-Le fusil à lunette, c'est la première arme que tu aurais dû apprendre à utiliser, parce que c'est la seule qui permet de rester suffisamment loin de la cible à abattre. Plus tu auras l'expérience du boulot, plus tu te rapprocheras du client. Le couteau est l'arme que l'on apprend à maîtriser en dernier car il consiste en un corps à corps. Ok ?

-Ok !

-Alors en position. Kyo je te laisse prendre le relais. Après tout il s'agit de ton élève.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Kyo avait été contraint d'expliquer toute la situation à ses acolytes ainsi qu'à Yukimura. Ce dernier avait eu l'air vraiment enchanté d'apprendre que la jeune fille enlevée était saine et sauve. Il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité près de Kyo. Sous ses airs de mauvais garçon il cachait une certaine sensibilité, mais il fallait creuser pour la trouver. Cette pensée l'avait fait beaucoup rire.

Yukimura n'avait pas refusé la requête de Kyo quand à sa demande de faire de Yuya une tueuse à gage. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une requête. Car Kyo n'avait pas vraiment réclamé son avis, il avait simplement exigé qu'on n'interfère pas dans ses choix. Qu'il le veuille ou non il entraînerait Yuya, même si cela nécessitait de l'emmener dans un tourbillon de meurtre et de vengeance. Il la protégerait au péril de sa vie. Cette promesse il se l'était faite à lui-même comme il s'était également promis qu'il ne l'a laisserait jamais se salir les mains avec du sang.

Même si Akira avait rechigné et refusé catégoriquement de prendre part à ces imbécillités, au bout de plusieurs jours il avait finalement revu son jugement face au talent de Yuya. Il ne pouvait le nier, cette fille était loin d'être ordinaire, et elle regorgeait d'un grand potentiel. Kyo pouvait être fier de sa jeune apprentie.

Quand à Bonten, il avait accepté de prêter main forte à Kyo et s'était proposé pour former la jeune fille. Il éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie pour elle. Mais Kyo avait tout simplement rejeté son offre en émettant un NON autoritaire et sonore. Il s'occuperait lui-même de sa formation.

A plat ventre sur le toit d'un immeuble de vingt étages surplombant la ville de Kyoto, Yuya allait s'exercer au tir de précision. Kyo s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Sur qui je tire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qui tu veux !

Yuya baladait sa lunette, recherchant la meilleure cible possible. Quand elle l'eut repéré Kyo se rapprocha d'elle pour la guider. Elle pouvait nettement sentir son souffle chaud glisser le long son cou et cela la déstabilisa. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, respira profondément et se concentra de nouveau.

-L'homme en costard cravate. Choisit-elle au hasard.

Kyo sourit face à cette décision, ça pourrait être drôle.

-Allez planche à pain, vise bien. Sinon...

-La ferme Kyo, laisse-moi me concentrer. Râla Yuya dont la proximité du démon lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et suivi grâce à sa lunette la progression de l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu. Les mains crispées sur le fusil elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait tirer sur quelqu'un, un innocent qui plus est. Même si cela lui procurait un formidable sentiment d'excitation, une partie d'elle-même refusait de se détendre. Kyo le perçut et fixa son élève avec beaucoup d'intensité se moquant d'elle de manière fourbe.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kyo. Pesta Yuya qui avait senti son regard la brûler. Ca me met à l'aise.

-Dans ce cas arrête d'avoir peur et dépêche toi de tirer ou je ferai en sorte de t'embarrasser encore plus.

-Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce de pervers ?

-Tu as très bien compris.

Yuya déglutit face à ces mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kyo faisait ce genre d'illusions, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait envie que cela ne reste pas de vaines paroles.

-Bon ça suffit. S'impatienta Akira dans leur dos. Yuya, si tu n'es pas capable d'afficher un parfait contrôle de tes sens et que tu ne te concentres pas, tu ne deviendras jamais une bonne tueuse. Oublie la présence de Kyo et de ce qui t'entoure et porte toute ton attention sur ta cible.

Kyo pouffa face à l'intervention d'Akira et reporta son attention sur Yuya qui avait déjà repris son sérieux et sa concentration. Elle était parvenue à maîtriser son tremblement. Un œil dans le viseur, un doigt sur la gâchette, elle n'hésita plus et tira. Le coup partit sans un bruit. Jumelle en main, un sourire au coin des lèvres, Kyo parut satisfait. Sa nouvelle recrue avait touché sa cible et l'homme désigné tomba lourdement sur les fesses réalisant avec peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses vêtements étaient enduits d'une peinture orange crasseuse et il passait sa main avec dégoût sur la tâche.

-Je l'ai eu. S'extasia Yuya, ravie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kyo ?

Yuya avait touché l'homme en plein cœur destinant sa belle chemise blanche à la poubelle.

-Pas mal pour une planche à pain.

-Pas mal ? Tu plaisantes, je l'ai eu en pleine poitrine.

-Allez, on remballe. Dit-il en se levant.

-Non, pas maintenant, je veux encore essayer. Il me reste deux cartouches. Kyo !

Yuya leva sur Kyo un regard plein de défi. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte maintenant. Elle avait eu l'homme en plein cœur mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une erreur, un simple coup de chance et elle tenait à le vérifier.

Pour Kyo il en allait tout autrement. D'autres tueurs à gage auraient pu remarquer le tire et les repérer, dans ce cas ils seraient tous en danger. Pourtant, face à la ténacité de son élève, il flancha.

-Très bien. Akira ! Occupe-toi d'elle.

-Moi ? S'étonna ce dernier. Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Tu avais dis que tu t'occuperais personnellement de son entraînement.

Kyo émit un sourd grognement qui décida Akira à lui obéir et il prit la place de son ainé aux côtés de Yuya.

-Bon allons-y. Dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Quelque peu décontenancée par par le manque de motivation du jeune homme et l'abandon de Kyo, Yuya se résonna et passa outre ses contrariétés. Après tout, son objectif était de savoir maîtriser au mieux chacune des armes qui passaient entre ses mains pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance sur Oda. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Qu'importait celui qui la formait. Pourtant…

De nouveau en position et sous les conseils de son nouvel instructeur, elle décida de sa prochaine cible.

En retrait, Kyo ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps de sa planche à pain ce qui n'échappa à l'œil affuté de Bonten.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas Kyo, je pourrai penser que tu es tombé amoureux de Yuya. Rigola ce dernier.

Kyo crut s'étouffer.

-Raconte pas de conneries la bête. Je préfère les femmes à grosses poitrines. Elle ce n'est qu'une planche à pain bruyante et chiante. Qui pourrait avoir envie d'une fille comme elle ?

-Hum ! Eh bien si j'étais toi, je resterai sur mes gardes, on pourrait bien te la voler ta planche à pain. Quand elle aura repris parfaitement confiance en elle et si tu ne te décides pas elle rencontrera un autre homme et tu l'as perdra définitivement. Mais bon, ça ne me regarde pas.

Bonten croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa à la barrière de sécurité. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Point.

Kyo ferma les yeux, les paroles du géant résonnant dans sa tête, quand il entendit Yuya exulter. Il sourit. Cette fille avait vraiment de grandes aptitudes, c'était un plaisir de lui apprendre le métier.

-Kyo ! Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment la laisser tuer Nobunaga ? Demanda gravement Bonten soudain inquiet.

-C'est ce qu'elle veut.

-Oui mais…

-Arrête de te prendre la tête la bête et regarde seulement ce qui va se passer. Répondit froidement Kyo.

Un nouveau hurlement d'euphorie de Yuya.

-Je crois qu'elle a encore réussi. Sourit Bonten. On peut y aller cette fois, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Avant de rejoindre Akira il souffla à Kyo un petit conseil.

-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis. Arrête de jouer les durs et ne sois pas trop fier.

Kyo ne répondit pas se contentant de plisser les yeux et de soupirer. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui. Il ferait ce que bon lui semblerait, ni plus ni moins.

-Kyooooo ! Cria Yuya en courant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma première leçon en tant que sniper ?

Le grand brun la contempla un long moment avant de lui répondre en s'éloignant.

-Ce n'est que le début, j'espère que tu tiendras le coup. Mais…tu t'es bien débrouillée…Yuya.

Il disparut en emportant les armes laissant une planche à pain médusée sur le toit. Non seulement Kyo lui avait souri et complimenté, mais il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Yuya se sentit rougir et une douce chaleur envahi tout son corps. Kyo ! Si seulement il pouvait l'aimer…

Réalisant soudainement que les trois garçons l'avaient planté là, elle secoua la tête et s'élança dans les escaliers pour les rattraper. Cette journée marqua le début de son difficile entraînement. Elle aurait sa vengeance sur Nobunaga, et même si pour cela elle devait travailler jour et nuit pour le tuer, elle tiendrait bon.

* * *

><p>Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans le moindre signe de Nobunaga. Les différentes équipes de Yukimura avaient beau le rechercher jour et nuit, il restait introuvable. Personne n'aurait pu dire s'il avait quitté le pays.<p>

Quand à Kyoshiro et Sakuya, ils étaient tombés des nues en apprenant la nouvelle de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tueuse. Kyoshiro avait longuement sermonné son meilleur ami pour sa mauvaise influence et tenter de dissuader la jeune fille de cette folie. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien, Yuya était bien trop entêtée, et Kyo se fichait pas mal de l'avis de son cadet. Il avait confiance dans les capacités de sa jeune apprentie et dans son aptitude à la protéger. Il ne lui arriverait rien. Il s'en était déjà fait la promesse.

Jour après jour, Yuya suivait Kyo pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait et faisait défiler dans ses mains toutes sortes d'armes plus dangereuses les une que les autres. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble désinfecté à tirer sur des cibles en carton et quand Kyo en avait marre, il lui ordonnait de le suivre pour recommencer une séance sur les toits de la ville, visant à tour de bras d'innocentes victimes.

Souvent silencieux et le visage impassible, le regard rougeoyant de Kyo n'en demeurait pas moins braqué constamment sur Yuya. Il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux, et quand ils se promenaient dans les rues de la ville il lançait des regards assassins aux hommes qui osaient regarder la jeune fille un peu trop longtemps. Cette femme lui appartenait et il ne pouvait tolérer que des mâles sans autre but que celui de la mettre dans leur lit ne la reluquent. Depuis qu'il avait feuilleté son journal il était devenu bien plus méfiant envers tous ces dépravés qu'étaient le sexe masculin. Quand à Yuya elle ne semblait jamais remarquer tous ces regards trop préoccupée par l'idée de tomber sur Nobunaga. Mais Kyo veillait au grain et elle le savait.

Parfois, quand Yuya remarquait les yeux de Kyo posés sur elle, il l'entendait émettre doucement son nom, inquiète qu'il ne se sente pas bien. Alors il réalisait qu'il s'était perdu dans les méandres du désir, rêvant qu'il l'a possédait et qu'il goûtait à la caresse de son corps. Pourtant, devenu soucieux quand à la réaction de cette dernière, Kyo se faisait continuellement violence pour ne pas la capturer dans ses bras quand elle s'approchait trop près de lui, et qu'il pouvait sentir le délicat effluve de ses cheveux.

Au fil des jours, Yuya reprenait goût à la vie, alimentée par son esprit de vengeance et par la présence constante de Kyo à ses côtés. Elle devenait de plus en plus jolie au fur et à mesure qu'elle récupérait ses kilos perdus et sa poitrine devenue plus généreuse était très souvent pour Kyo une très forte tentation. Mais il savait se maîtriser. Jamais plus il ne tenterait quelques attouchements sur la jeune fille sans son consentement. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête il ne la forcerait jamais caressant le vain espoir que Yuya s'offre un jour à lui.

Mais ce qui marquait le plus le tueur à gage ces temps-ci fut ses petits sourires heureux que Yuya esquissaient de plus en plus naturellement. Elle retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre et il découvrait une jeune fille qui s'épanouissait à vue d'œil. Elle était tombée en Enfer et maintenant elle vivait sa renaissance. Dans ces cas là, il se remémorait les paroles de Bonten quand ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'un autre pourrait lui voler son butin, son trésor, sa planche à pain…sa vie.

Yuya avait par plusieurs fois accompagnée Kyo, Akira et Bonten dans leurs missions. Loin d'être réjoui de cette perspective, Kyo avait tout d'abord refusé catégoriquement, mais face aux supplications incessantes de la planche à pain il avait fini par céder à condition qu'elle ne les gêne en aucune manière et qu'elle n'ouvre jamais la bouche.

Yuya avait pensé que les choses se passeraient comme chaque fois qu'elle s'exerçait, mais il en alla tout autrement. D'ordinaire calmes, détendus et sereins, les trois tueurs à gage dégageaient une terrible aura combative quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser de leurs clients. L'expression de leur visage procurait à Yuya un profond sentiment de malaise et elle avait la sensation qu'une main de fer s'abattait sur elle tant la tension était palpable. Ils n'étaient plus de simples hommes, ils se transformaient en démons, en de véritables machines à tuer.

La mutation des trois hommes n'était pourtant pas le problème majeur de la jeune fille, car malgré leurs airs démoniaques ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Yuya ne s'était tout simplement pas préparée psychologiquement à la mort en direct d'un homme. La première fois elle avait été tellement choquée que Kyo dû la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin du carnage. La seconde fois elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas sombrer et à partir de la troisième fois on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait connu ça toute sa vie. Son visage était resté fermé à toute expression et ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte noire, couleur haine. Oda Nobunaga allait-il périr par sa main de cette manière ? Un sourire diabolique avait naquis sur son visage d'ange à cette perspective.

* * *

><p>-Il faut cesser d'emmener Yuya avec nous. Déclara un jour Akira au retour d'une mission sanglante. Cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux et elle n'est plus elle-même. Elle prend tout ceci beaucoup trop à cœur et n'aspire plus qu'à sa vengeance personnelle risquant sa propre vie. On a failli la perdre aujourd'hui. Tu m'écoutes Kyo ?<p>

Vautré sur le sofa de son salon, le démon écoutait d'une oreille distraite le petit blond pérorer, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire. Il savait tout cela et ne réalisait que trop bien ce qui venait de se passer ce soir.

-Kyo ! Insista Akira en haussant le ton.

-Calme-toi Akira. Intervint Bonten. Yuya va bien, elle est en vie. Kyoshiro nous a dis qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle de sa blessure.

Les trois hommes étaient arrivés à l'appartement en catastrophe après la fin de leur travail. La mission qui aurait dû être une simple mission de routine avait tournée en apocalypse et les trois tueurs s'étaient rapidement fait encercler. Protégeant Yuya du mieux qu'ils purent, aucun n'avait vu l'homme à terre attraper son arme et tirer sur elle. A peine avait-il visé la jeune fille que Kyo lui avait planté son couteau dans la nuque, réduisant sa vie à néant, avant de s'élancer à corps perdu sur sa planche à pain étendue sur le sol. Il était resté tétanisé face à son visage couvert de sang jusqu'au moment où il avait croisé son regard émeraude. La balle avait effleuré une de ses tempes.

A la fois inquiète et touchée par le regard terrifié que Kyo avait posé sur elle, Yuya lui avait offert son plus beau sourire avant de lever la main vers lui pour toucher son visage. Avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance le démon l'avait entendu murmurer deux petits mots. « _Merci, Kyo_ »

De rage, Kyo s'était relevé et avait abattu froidement leurs ennemis, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Quand les armes n'avaient plus suffis, il avait utilisé poings et pieds pour frapper à mort ceux qui restaient. Akira avait dû le tirer par la manche pour l'obliger à fuir quand les sirènes de police s'étaient fait entendre.

-Je refuse de laisser Yuya poursuivre dans cette voie. Reprit Akira en colère. Je ne tiens pas à avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

-Est-ce que notre petit Akira serait tombé amoureux de la jolie Yuya ? Le taquina Bonten gentiment.

-Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ce genre de choses imbécile ? Brailla le blond avant de se détourner pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Bonten rit alors que Kyo ne réagissait toujours pas, semblant perdu dans un autre monde.

-Ceci dit, tu as raison. Reprit Bonten. Il faut écarter Yuya de ce monde qui n'est pas le sien. Dépêchons-nous de mettre la main sur ce Nobunaga pour qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale près des siens. Kyo, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais…

-Allez-vous-en !

La voix caverneuse de Kyo les surpris.

-Barrez-vous ! Lança-t-il plus froidement en se levant.

Le regard noir qu'il posait sur eux les dissuada d'en dire plus, et tournant les talons, Bonten et Akira quittèrent l'appartement. Quand Kyo était dans cet état toute communication était inutile. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que sa colère retombe et qu'il digère l'incident dont Yuya avait été victime.

Kyo attrapa une bouteille de saké, l'avala d'un trait, en attrapa une seconde et se laissa de nouveau choir sur le canapé. Il ne cessait de voir défiler devant ses yeux la scène de ce soir. Bon sang, il avait bien failli la perdre pour de bon. Qu'aurait-il fait si la planche à pain avait été abattue ? Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Yuya…

Alors il l'entendit approcher. Elle avait tout écouté, il le savait. Il avait chassé Bonten et Akira pour offrir la chance à Yuya de venir lui parler. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant de l'entendre émettre son nom. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de saké et ouvrit les yeux.

-Kyo ! Souffla Yuya juste derrière lui.

Il pouvait la sentir. Elle était là, tout près, tremblante et timide.

-Kyo !

Sa voix venait de se briser et elle ne put réprimer cette maudite larme qui roula sur sa joue.

-Je vais bien Kyo…ce qui est arrivé ce soir, ce n'est rien…

Kyo posa sa bouteille sur la table basse.

-Je t'en supplie Kyo…ne m'évince pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Je suis si près du but. Tant qu'Oda sera en vie je ne serai jamais tranquille.

Les mains serrées sur sa poitrine elle retenait autant que possible ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Promets-moi que tu me laisseras accomplir ma vengeance. Tu as promis de m'aider Kyo. Je…

-As-tu fini de raconter des conneries ? La coupa Kyo en se tournant vers elle.

-Hein ?

-A quel moment ai-je dis que tu ne faisais plus partie du jeu ?

Il contourna le canapé pour se poster en face d'elle.

-Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi.

-Mais…mais j'ai confiance en toi Kyo. Bégaya Yuya.

-Alors cesse de te prendre la tête, planche à pain.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blessure. Kyoshiro l'avait soigné, désinfecté et apposé un gros pansement sur sa tempe que même ses longs cheveux blonds ne parvenaient à cacher. Yuya perçut le regard de Kyo.

-Ce n'est en rien ta faute Kyo. Tenta-t-elle. J'aurai dû faire plus attention, je n'ai pas été assez prudente.

Kyo expira fortement par le nez ne cachant pas sa contrariété. Bien sur que c'était de sa faute, mais cela ne servait à rien de débattre sur le sujet. La planche à pain ne lui laisserait jamais avoir tous les tords.

-Va dormir ! Dit-il alors avant de se détourner d'elle.

-Non, attends Kyo.

La petite main de Yuya s'était enroulée autour du poignet du grand brun. Posant de nouveau son regard rouge sur elle, il découvrit avec surprise que la jeune fille avait enfilé un fin peignoir de dentelle, certainement prêté par Sakuya et qu'il laissait apparaître son corps. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Lui qui avait envie d'elle depuis si longtemps. Était-ce parce qu'il avait été tant troublé de la perdre qu'il avait relayé au second plan son désir de la posséder ? Le démon avait vraiment changé. Il ne profita pourtant pas de la situation et observa Yuya, tête baissée qui rougissait légèrement.

-Kyo ! Est-ce que…

Elle ne parvenait à trouver les mots justes. C'était trop difficile. Même si elle aimait cet homme de tout son cœur, lui confessait cette demande était bien trop dur. Non, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il le fallait. Elle le voulait. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle releva la tête pour planter ses yeux verts dans ceux de Kyo et parla d'une voix claire et forte.

-Kyo, fais-moi l'amour…

* * *

><p>Oula, je sens déjà les reproches fuser pour m'être arrêté là. Mais c'est fait exprès, mouhahaha! Que je suis cruelle, j'aime ça^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**J'étais sûre de me faire disputer, mais en même temps faut dire que je l'ai cherché. Mais vos messages m'ont bien fait rire. **

**Je m'excuse par avance pour ce chapitre car il est assez court, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.**

**LooserKyo: J'ai retrouvé ton pseudo et t'ai laissé un message:)**

**Quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'allais faire intervenir d'autres personnages comme Luciole ou Akari. Je n'ai pas du tout prévu de les faire entrer en scène.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>-Fais-moi l'amour, Kyo !<p>

Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, son cœur ratant un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ? La planche à pain lui demandait de lui faire l'amour. Visiblement, le choc reçu à la tête l'avait vraiment sonnée. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Face au manque de réaction de Kyo, Yuya se sentit devenir nerveuse et angoissée. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire glisser le long de ses frêles épaules le peignoir en dentelle qui tomba à ses pieds en un léger froissement, offrant ainsi une parfaite nudité au regard rouge posé sur elle. Elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues planche à pain ? Claqua Kyo.

Kyo ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il avec cette fille ? Agissait-elle en désespoir de cause ? Il avait longtemps convoité le moment où il pourrait la toucher, la posséder, la faire sienne, et alors que ce jour arrivait enfin, il n'était plus sûr de rien. En temps ordinaire, il n'aurait pas réfléchi et aurait poussé la fille dans sa chambre pour la prendre sauvagement, sans réfléchir, la jetant l'instant d'après. Mais avec Yuya tout était différent. Trop différent, et cela le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je ne joue pas. Murmura Yuya contrariée et gênée. J'ai seulement envie que tu me fasses l'amour. Tu ne veux pas, Kyo ?

Elle leva son beau visage vers lui tentant de cacher de ses bras sa nudité. Kyo mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui offrir ce qu'elle demandait. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Que cherchait-elle donc à prouver en s'offrant ainsi à lui ?

Comme il gardait le silence n'esquissant pas le moindre geste, Yuya se baissa pour récupérer son peignoir s'apprêtant à fuir dans sa chambre, honteuse de la situation. Mais il lui glissa de nouveau des mains quand Kyo l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il passa une main délicate dans son dos sentant les fines cicatrices laissées par les coups d'Oda, et de l'autre, il souleva son menton l'obligeant à le regarder fixant leurs regards l'un à l'autre.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas de te rendre service. Répondit-il de manière narquoise un sourire libidineux au coin des lèvres.

Perdue dans le regard brûlant de l'homme qu'elle aimait elle hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux en signe d'abandon. L'instant d'après elle sentit les lèvres de Kyo se poser sur les siennes, douces et sensuelles comme un pétale de rose. Elle se laissa faire quand il chercha à approfondir leur baiser et que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un rythme lent avant de devenir farouche et passionné. Sentant le feu du désir embraser tout son corps, Kyo souleva Yuya du sol et l'emporta dans sa chambre sans plus attendre. Il la déposa sur le lit tel le plus précieux des trésors, et sans la lâcher du regard entrepris de se déshabiller. Rouge de confusion, Yuya n'osait le contempler ne sachant où poser les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive planche à pain ? Tu es déjà sans voix ? Pourtant il ne s'est encore rien passé. Se moqua le grand brun.

Yuya se mit à paniquer quand elle le vit s'approcher et cacha son corps sous les draps. Elle qui avait pensé pouvoir maîtriser ses angoisses se retrouvait confrontée à sa plus grande peur. Et si Kyo lui faisait mal ? S'il la forçait ? Non ! Impossible !

-Non ! N'approche pas Kyo ! Le supplia-t-elle soudainement, tremblante de peur.

La respiration haletante elle avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser les battements précipités de son cœur. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais les bras de Kyo se refermèrent sur elle lui interdisant toute évasion.

-Du calme planche à pain, je ne suis pas Oda. Murmura Kyo dans son oreille. Tout ira bien, tu peux me faire confiance.

La voix douce et rassurante de Kyo l'apaisa et elle retrouva son calme.

-Tu me le promets, Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle craintive.

-Je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Ricana-t-il en retournant face à lui la jeune fille.

Kyo pensait déjà entendre Yuya lui crier dessus pour s'être vanté de la sorte, mais contre toute attente il l'a vit lui adresser un doux sourire, quelques larmes perlant à ses yeux.

-Alors dans ce cas je te fais confiance Kyo. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur alors, puisque c'est toi.

Désarçonné par ce sourire et ces mots, il ne put qu'émettre un simple « bien sur » de fierté en fermant les yeux.

Alors comme si Yuya était le bien le plus précieux de l'humanité, Kyo l'enveloppa de ses bras la maintenant fermement contre lui, la tête posée sur sa chevelure blonde. Jamais auparavant il n'avait traité une femme d'une manière aussi délicate et attentionnée. Il n'avait aucun désir de la brusquer ni même de l'effrayer. Elle semblait si fragile, si menue. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à la protéger.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et lui releva légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis avec ardeur. Ne se retenant plus, il partit à la découverte du corps de sa planche à pain et il la sentit retenir sa respiration quand il posa une main possessive sur sa poitrine. De par son expérience il cherchait délibérément à éveiller tous ses sens suscitant chez elle un cruel désir. Il le faisait avec un tel art que Yuya défaillait, perdant totalement pied.

Profondément troublée par les mains de Kyo se baladant avec envie sur son corps, Yuya tremblait d'émotion et de désir. Elle répondait avec ferveur à ses baisers guidée par un instinct de pur plaisir. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à réagir ainsi. Pas après ce qu'elle avait subi dans ce domaine qu'elle avait considéré comme un véritable sujet tabou. Pourtant Kyo était extraordinaire et elle comprit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Elle avait follement envie de lui, qu'il la possède et qu'il lui fasse oublier tous les malheurs d'autrefois, que par sa marque il efface à jamais celle d'Oda le monstre.

D'abord hésitante elle toucha du bout des doigts le torse musclé de son amant et fut étonnée de sentir une peau si douce sous ses paumes. Elle laissa enfin libre court à son envie et entoura Kyo de ses petites mains timides.

-Tu as la peau si douce Kyo. Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Le démon sourit à sa remarque et sans plus attendre il l'allongea sur le dos n'y tenant plus. Son envie de la posséder le submergeait presqu'entièrement et il se sentait devenir fou de désir.

Il lui saisit alors un sein et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Yuya sentit aussitôt milles aiguillons brûlants lui transpercer le ventre. Kyo la désirait. Elle pouvait le sentir corps et âme. Elle avait connu l'horreur, elle avait été violée à maintes reprises, battue et humiliée, mais dans les bras de cet homme c'était comme si tout ses soucis s'envolaient, comme si elle renaissait de ses cendres pour prendre un nouvel envol. Elle avait désespérément foi en Kyo et elle se sentait redevenir elle-même.

Heureuse de ce bonheur, ses mains vinrent se poser naturellement sur les courbes nues de Kyo, laissant ses doigts se promener sur son dos et ses hanches. Tout son univers se résumait à présent à la caresse des paumes du démon sur sa peau, à la force incroyable des émotions qu'il éveillait en elle, un mélange de peur, d'allégresse, et de crainte qu'il ne cesse soudain, qu'il ne l'abandonne, pantelante de désir.

-Kyo ! Souffla-t-elle, émue de se sentir si bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Rassuré, Kyo s'autorisa à glisser une main entre les cuisses de la belle la caressant d'une manière telle qu'elle en perdit aussitôt la tête. Elle poussa un léger cri, un gémissement de plaisir, auquel il répondit en la caressant de manière plus charnelle. Il allait lui offrir le plus beau des souvenirs, une deuxième vie et une résurrection parfaite en tant que femme. Elle oublierait Nobunaga pour n'avoir plus que lui en tête, gravé à jamais dans son cœur et son esprit.

Bouleversée par les sensations et le plaisir auquel Kyo la soumettait, Yuya s'agrippa à son cou et le supplia de faire cesser ce supplice. Vigilant aux gémissements et désirs de sa planche à pain, il retira ses doigts pour pouvoir enfin la pénétrer. Même si pour son plus grand malheur elle n'était plus vierge, il prit soin de ne pas lui faire mal et la pénétra en douceur, lui laissant le temps d'accepter cette lente intrusion en elle et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Je vais bien Kyo. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

-J'espère car ça ne fait que commencer. Répondit-il tout en l'embrassant.

C'est ainsi que Yuya découvrit le véritable plaisir des sens perdant toute notion du temps et de la réalité. Kyo était l'amant idéal, l'amant que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir. Sous ses airs de parfait démon arrogant, alcoolique et cruel, il était en vérité un être doux et attentif. Il avait prêté attention au moindre de ses soupirs, veillant à ne pas frôler sa blessure à la tempe. Près de lui, au creux de ses bras, elle était persuadée que la vie serait belle et que les portes du bonheur s'ouvriraient à elle. Mais qu'en était-il de Kyo ?

Blottie dans les bras de son amant la tête dans son cou, Yuya ferma les yeux, prête à succomber à un sommeil bien mérité. Épuisée par ce merveilleux passage dans l'abime des délices dans lequel Kyo l'avait fait voyager pendant plus d'une heure, elle aurait voulu lui témoigner son bonheur et le remercier pour l'avoir aussi bien traitée, mais les mots lui manquaient. Parfois le silence est d'or paraît-il ? Dans ce cas tout était bien.

Heureuse et comblée de ce moment d'intimité, elle souffla de bien être et murmura avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée une confession que Kyo n'oublierait jamais.

-Je t'aime, Kyo.

Avant même que les paroles de Yuya atteigne son cœur elle s'était déjà endormie un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Kyo sourit à son tour, satisfait de son effet et de son emprise sur sa précieuse planche à pain. Jamais encore il n'avait autant aimé prendre une femme, la toucher, la caresser, la posséder toute entière. Il réalisa alors combien toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu avant étaient fades et sans intérêts aucun. Les sentiments pouvaient-ils autant changer la vie d'un homme et le rendre presque gentil et tendre ? Lui qui ne s'était jamais attaché à aucune femme se retrouvait épris et dépendant d'une gamine aux petits nibards. C'était parfaitement ridicule mais pourtant si vrai. Il soupira face à cette réalité esquissant malgré tout un sourire en coin. Comment pourrait-il jamais admettre qu'il était tout simplement enchanté d'avoir Yuya dans sa vie ?

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux prêt à la rejoindre au pays des rêves. Pour la première fois de sa vie Kyo allait tolérer la présence d'une fille dans son lit pour une nuit entière. Une nuit qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier car Yuya n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle était à la fois sa planche à pain, sa propriété…sa femme. Et cette femme lui avait avoué son amour.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyo était amoureux…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je pense que j'aurai pu faire mieux et plus long.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ou bonsoir! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Je l'ai écris un peu à la va vite je l'avoue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je tâcherai de m'appliquer davantage sur le dernier.**

**Bonne lecture et encore une fois merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes trop cool:)**

* * *

><p>Assis nonchalamment dans un recoin de la chambre, tout près de la fenêtre, Kyo observait silencieusement la fine silhouette assoupie sur son lit. Allongée sur le ventre, nue, Yuya présentait au grand brun un dos marqué par les coups d'Oda. Le démon plissa légèrement les yeux, haineux vis-à-vis de cet homme qui avait marqué à jamais sa planche à pain. Cette même planche à pain qui avait osé lui dire « je t'aime ». Pff ! Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était Kyo après tout. Nombreuses étaient les femmes avant elles qui lui avaient chuchoté ces trois petits mots, mais pas une seule n'avait su toucher son cœur comme Yuya l'avait fait.<p>

En retour, ce qui le dérangeait le plus était ses propres sentiments. Devoir les affronter était une rude épreuve. Lui qui aimait tant la solitude et le silence, il s'était fourré dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il tenait fermement à cette fille, au point d'en être imbécilement tombé amoureux. Par elle il venait de découvrir un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait bêtement imaginé que faire l'amour avec elle serait comme une banale habitude, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard avaient décuplé son désir et rendu cet instant magique.

Kyo ne regrettait rien.

Prospère, il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la nuit passée avec la belle mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le tira rapidement de ses sensuelles pensées. Il maugréa fortement en décrochant au point d'en briser le portable.

-J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'appeler la bête.

-T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. Rigola Bonten au bout du fil.

-Abrège.

-On l'a trouvé.

-…

-Kyo ?

-J'arrive.

-Attends !

-…

-Est-ce que tu comptes impliquer Yuya ? Rappelle toi ce qui c'est passé hier. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour elle.

-J'ai fait une promesse. Claqua Kyo en raccrochant.

Il se leva et approcha du lit sans un bruit, dévisageant la jeune fille qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible, le visage exprimant une telle sérénité qu'il hésitait presque à rompre son engagement. Il aurait dû s'en aller sans rien dire et régler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Jamais Yuya ne lui pardonnerait cette traitrise. Il savait qu'elle avait fait de tout ceci une histoire bien plus que personnelle. Elle avait juré d'abattre son ennemi quitte à se salir les mains. Il devait la laisser tourner la page d'elle-même.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait la réveiller.

Kyo aurait voulu la peloter par surprise pour la faire sortir rapidement du lit, mais craignant sa réaction il préféra s'abstenir. Il tira alors sur le drap et Yuya émergea doucement du sommeil se frottant les yeux avec hébétude.

-Réveille toi planche à pain. Lança Kyo tout en la contemplant d'un œil pervers ravi du tableau.

-Kyo ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Toute ensommeillée, Yuya ne remarqua pas le regard de Kyo posé sur elle avec envie et fascination.

-Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ta vengeance. Dit-il en se détournant pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ.

-Hein ! Tu veux dire que…

-Habille-toi, on y va !

Remarquant enfin qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement elle agrippa le drap qu'elle ramena sur elle, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle se rappela la nuit passée dans les bras de Kyo et de ces petits mots qu'elle avait glissés au creux de son oreille.

-Kyo ! L'appela-t-elle timidement.

Il se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

-Je voulais te dire…ceci est mon combat. Même si je ne suis pas assez forte pour me battre contre Oda en personne je veux quand même aller jusqu'au bout. Expliqua-t-elle. Je sais que je me suis trop reposée sur toi jusqu'à maintenant. Je tenais à te dire merci, merci pour tout Kyo. Termina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux serrant le drap contre elle.

-Pff, tu es toujours aussi marrante planche à pain. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. Dépêche-toi !

Il tira la porte laissant à Yuya le temps de s'habiller. Malgré le danger il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Après la mort de Nobunaga, elle pourrait à nouveau vivre sans crainte et repartir à zéro…sans lui ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment.

* * *

><p>-Je te rencontre enfin très chère Yuya. Lança gaiement un Yukimura tout excité. Viens assieds-toi. Tu ne dois pas trop faire d'effort avec ta blessure.<p>

-Euh…merci. Bredouilla Yuya troublé par cette étrange personne.

Elle avait été loin de penser que le patron de Kyo soit si jeune et si exubérant. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui.

-Kyo ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis qu'elle était aussi jolie. Poursuivit le brun en chatouillant le menton de son tueur à gage adoré. Tu voulais te la garder pour toi tout seul. Ceci dit je te comprends. Dis-moi, est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? Gloussa-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, Yuya cru s'étrangler en entendant ces mots. Elle se tortillait nerveusement sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place, jetant quelques coups d'œil en coin à un Kyo qui frémissait de colère. Il semblait réellement prendre sur lui pour ne pas anéantir cet individu qui s'agitait devant lui de manière provocante.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Yuya. Dit Akira, blasé par l'attitude de leur chef.

-Si on en venait aux faits. Intervint Bonten pour mettre fin à tout ce cirque.

Contrairement à Akira, le géant s'était rendu compte du malaise de la jeune fille et comprit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre elle et Kyo. Silencieuse, Yuya le remercia de son regard penaud.

-Tu as raison Bonten, je crois qu'il est temps de vous raconter les dernières nouvelles. Reprit un Yukimura devenu soudainement trop sérieux.

Il contourna son bureau pour s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil, et posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs il examina les quatre personnes devant lui. Seul Kyo avait refusé de s'asseoir et dardait un regard brillant sur son boss prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Oda a été vu cette nuit par Saizo sortant de la Tour d'observation de Kyoto.

-Que faisait Nobunaga là bas ? Interrogea Akira.

-Cette tour fait près de 130 mètres de haut et offre un panorama complet de la ville. Expliqua Yukimura. Il avait en sa possession une paire de jumelle et un télescope. S'il en a vraiment après Yuya cet endroit est le meilleur moyen pour lui de la repérer et je pense que tel est son objectif.

Du coin de l'œil Kyo aperçut Yuya frémir. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette option, pourtant cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Plus jamais Nobunaga ne poserait la main sur elle. Il buterait cet enfoiré coûte que coûte.

-Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix méprisante.

-Il se trouve actuellement dans l'un des plus hauts immeubles de la ville, au dernier étage. Saizo le surveille en ce moment même et nous préviendra au moindre changement.

-Très bien, on s'en occupe.

-Attends Kyo ! L'arrêta Yukimura. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez Nobunaga a été établi son camp dans un des quartiers les plus chics et riches de la ville. Aucun bâtiment ne surplombe l'endroit où il crèche, vous serez donc désavantagés et n'aurait aucune visibilité, et il est presque impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son hôtel. Il semble bien entouré. Saizo s'est fait jeter par les employés quand il a tenté de réclamer des informations sur leur client de marque. Nous supposons que Nobunaga les a achetés. Il va alors être très difficile de l'atteindre. Pour le moment le mieux est d'attendre.

-Attendre ? Souffla Yuya déconcertée. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Les quatre hommes fixèrent Yuya étonnés par le ton de sa voix. Elle semblait à la fois, craintive, contrariée et résolue. Elle était si près du but, si près d'abattre à tout jamais ce monstre qui avait détruit sa vie, salit son corps et son âme.

-Il faut trouver une solution. Dit-elle d'une voix forte en se levant.

-Yuya…murmura Bonten surpris par cette volonté.

-Je refuse d'entendre ça. J'ai travaillé nuit et jour avec Kyo pour être prête le moment voulu, et vous nous dites qu'il va falloir attendre. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Je n'attendrai pas un jour de plus, j'ai déjà trop attendu.

Elle s'était approchée du bureau tapant du poing dessus avec aplomb. Elle fixait Yukimura d'un regard emplit de colère et d'amertume. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Qui sait où serait Oda demain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui échappe. Certes elle avait peur mais elle était également prête à prendre sa revanche. Il fallait qu'il paye, et ce, le plus tôt possible.

Dans son dos, si Bonten et Akira contemplaient la jeune fille avec un regard interloqué, Kyo quand à lui souriait de fierté et de contentement. Il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé sur son compte et quelque soit la décision de Yuya il l'a soutiendrait et la suivrait jusqu'au bout.

-Très bien. Reprit un Yukimura convaincu par les propos de la jeune fille. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de volonté et j'aime ça. Je t'avouerai que je n'étais guère enchanté quand Kyo m'a dit qu'il ferait de toi une tueuse à gage, mais je comprends désormais pourquoi il était si motivé. Comme je comprends pourquoi tu comptes tant pour lui.

Le cœur de Yuya rata un battement. Kyo tenait donc à elle ? Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard de feu posé sur elle, une expression étrange se dessinant sur son visage de démon. Elle rougit en repensant à la nuit passée et détourna rapidement le regard pour le reporter sur un Yukimura tout sourire.

-Yuya ! Entama-t-il. Bonten et Akira m'ont fait beaucoup d'éloges à ton sujet, sur tes capacités en tant que snipeur et ta volonté à toute épreuve.

-Vraiment ?

Elle entendit Bonten émettre un petit rire alors qu'Akira préféra éviter son regard, gêné de cette vérité.

-Que proposes-tu face à cette situation épineuse ? Questionna Yukimura.

-Pardon ?

-Après tout, il s'agit d'une vengeance personnelle. Si vous tenez à agir ce soir il va falloir mettre en place un plan très rapidement.

C'est vrai. Yuya n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir exigeant avec autorité et stupidité de tuer Oda aujourd'hui même alors qu'on lui avait bien spécifié qu'il était presqu'intouchable tant qu'il serait en sécurité dans cet hôtel.

Un silence de mort s'installa où chacun se plongea dans ses propres réflexions. Yuya baissa la tête, fixant le sol, perdue et découragée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'était pas assez forte et il était hors de question de faire courir le moindre risque à Kyo et les autres.

C'est alors qu'un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux, se retourna vers ses amis et lança triomphante.

-J'ai une idée.

* * *

><p>-Je persiste à dire que c'est une idée totalement absurde. Objecta Akira. Ca ne fonctionnera jamais. Comment pourrait-elle parvenir à détourner l'attention des employés de l'hôtel ?<p>

-Au contraire, je pense que c'est brillant. Le contredit Bonten. Qu'en dis-tu Kyo ?

Assis sur son canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Kyo ne répondit pas. Pourtant, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. L'idée de la planche à pain n'était pas mauvaise, il suffirait juste de garder un œil sur elle. Pour sa part ce ne serait pas un œil qu'il aurait sur elle mais deux. Surtout ce soir. Il sortir de ses pensées en entendant Sakuya arriver derrière eux.

-Elle est prête. Dit la jeune femme brune en souriant.

Sakuya s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une Yuya transfigurée.

Kyoshiro qui était également présent laissa couler un filet de bave au grand dam de sa petite amie alors que Bonten et Akira détournèrent rapidement les yeux sentant le sang leur monter à la tête. Quand à Kyo, il souriait de toutes ses dents dévorant sans plus de façon la jeune beauté qui se tenait devant eux.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kyo. S'énerva Yuya en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

-T'inquiète pas planche à pain, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée je m'occuperai bien de toi. Ricana-t-il.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ?

Outrée que Kyo puisse dire ce genre de choses devant tout le monde, Yuya fit mine de bouder, attrapa le petit sac noir prêté par Sakuya et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

Aucun des homes présents ne pouvaient la lâcher du regard. Il fallait dire qu'habillée avec une mini robe très courte et sexy, de couleur noir avec un superbe décolleté, il était difficile de regarder ailleurs. Cette tenue mettait parfaitement son corps et ses formes en valeur. Échancrée sur le côté gauche et retenu par un anneau Yuya était très tentante pour n'importe quel homme normalement constitué. Sa blessure à la tempe était cachée par ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules lui donnant un air de femme fatale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Rugit soudainement Kyo qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on reluque ce qui lui appartenait.

Sakuya pouffa en voyant la tête des trois hommes qui tâchaient de détourner leurs yeux de peur de se faire tuer par le démon.

-On y va ! C'est l'heure. Décida ce dernier.

Bonten, Akira et Kyo attrapèrent chacun leurs armes les dissimulant sous leurs vestes. Il était temps d'accomplir leur mission.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre compères se retrouvèrent face au Kyoto Grand Hôtel. Saizo leur avait expliqué la situation avant de retourner auprès de son maître. Dissimulés dans une ruelle mal éclairée ils répétèrent les différentes phases de leur plan.

-Ne t'en fais pas Yuya, tout ira bien. La rassura le géant en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Nous ne serons pas loin.

-Contente-toi de suivre le plan et ne tente rien d'idiot. Poursuivit Akira arme au poing.

Yuya qui avait su garder son calme et son sang froid jusque là se sentait prête à prendre ses jambes à son coup. Quelle idée elle avait eu là. La plus débile de toute très certainement. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle tenait entre ses mains le pouvoir de changer sa vie et d'accomplir enfin sa vengeance. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de trembler et elle déglutit péniblement en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'hôtel qui semblait dominer le monde. Là haut, tout là haut, il y avait le monstre. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour tâcher de contrôler les battements précipités de son cœur.

Kyo qui était resté silencieux jusque là s'approcha et glissa ses bras autour de Yuya qui frémit à ce contact.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

Akira n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Depuis quand Kyo se comportait comme ça avec une fille ? Mais il ne put se poser davantage de questions, Bonten le tirait par le bras.

Yuya n'esquissa pas le moindre geste voulant profiter au maximum de ce moment dans les bras de Kyo, laissant la sécurité la submerger et l'angoisse retomber.

-Tout ira bien. Je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux.

La voix de Kyo était douce, trop douce. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la soulève et l'emmène loin d'ici. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et ancra son regard émeraude dans les iris d'un rouge écarlate. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'un Kyo surpris. Mais sa surprise fut de courte durée. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et accentua son baiser. Bientôt tout serait terminé et il pourrait enfin profiter de corps si désirable.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Dit la jeune fille.

Se détachant à regret des bras protecteurs du démon, Yuya se détourna et marcha en direction de l'hôtel d'un pas mal assuré. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais pour cela elle devait montrer un peu plus de confiance. Relevant alors la tête, droite et fière, elle arbora un léger sourire, secoua ses longs cheveux blonds et jeta un regard hautain au portier qui à la vue de cette beauté ouvrit la porte sans une once d'hésitation.

A peine avait-elle pénétrée dans le magnifique hall d'entrée que tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Yuya se dirigea lentement vers l'accueil accentuant sa démarche sexy. Elle était pleinement satisfaite de son choix vestimentaire. Tout le personnel de l'établissement avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle avait vraiment eu une idée formidable. Restait plus qu'à passer à la seconde étape.

-Ca à l'air de fonctionner. Sourit Bonten, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tout faire foirer. Cracha le jeune blond.

-La ferme Akira. S'énerva Kyo en lui lançant un regard peu aimable. Fais lui confiance.

-Mouais. Je ne sais ce qu'il se passe entre toi et cette fille, mais tu n'es plus le même Kyo.

-Serais-tu jaloux le môme ? Persifla le démon.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux. Intervint le géant. Regardez, on dirait que c'est le moment d'agir. Allez, on y va.

En effet, le portier venait de rentrer précipitamment à l'intérieur de l'hôtel délaissant son poste.

Les trois hommes rasèrent les murs aussi vite que l'éclair et jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil dans le hall. Un attroupement de personnes se tenaient près du comptoir d'accueil les yeux rivés sur une jeune fille en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Elle hurlait à plein poumon, attisant la curiosité de tous.

Akira, Bonten et Kyo pénétrèrent tels des fantômes dans l'hôtel et s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier près des ascenseurs. Kyo jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yuya qu'elle intercepta et referma la porte. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à souhaiter que Yuya les rejoigne très vite.

-Vite, il faut faire quelque chose. Criait un employé.

-Qu'on appelle une ambulance. Braillait un autre.

Comprenant que son plan avait marché à la perfection, Yuya cessa de hurler à la mort et resta quelques secondes de plus allongée sur le sol, jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout. Un homme se baissa sur elle et l'attrapa par les épaules s'obligeant à ne pas la dévorer plus sauvagement du regard.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je…je crois. Dit-elle essoufflée. J'ai eu si mal au ventre.

-Que quelqu'un aille lui chercher un verre d'eau.

-Non merci je pense que ça va aller.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui.

L'homme aida Yuya à se relever passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Pou…pourriez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes s'il vous plait ? J'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu.

-Bien sur. Je vais vous accompagner.

-Merci.

-Que tout le monde regagne son poste. Lança ce dernier.

La foule se dispersa et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations pendant que Yuya suivait celui qui devait être visiblement le directeur. Au moment où ils passèrent près de la cage d'escalier, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des bras les agrippèrent.

Bonten assomma d'un coup dans la nuque le gérant pendant que Kyo plaçait dans les mains de Yuya un beretta 92.

-Bien joué Yuya. La félicita Bonten. Tu es une excellente actrice.

-Merci. A vrai dire j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tu as été parfaite. La rassura le colosse.

-Un peu trop. Confirma Akira qui grimpait déjà les escaliers.

-Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut y aller avant qu'on ne se fasse repérer.

Kyo attrapa Yuya par le poignet et la fit passer devant lui. Ils avaient plus de quarante étages à monter.

Quinze minutes plus tard (ils en auraient mis seulement cinq si Yuya n'avait pas été là), ils arrivèrent au dernier étage. Akira poussa la porte et jeta un œil méfiant dans le couloir. Personne.

-La voie est libre.

Sans un bruit, les quatre individus se glissèrent dans le couloir rasant les murs, armes aux poings prêts à tirer.

-C'est trop calme. Jugea Bonten. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Angoissée, Yuya promenait rapidement son regard sur les différents numéros que portaient les portes.

-Comment savoir dans quelle chambre il est ?

-Là ! Regardez !

Ils se cachèrent en apercevant deux hommes vêtus de costumes noirs gardant une porte au fond du couloir.

-C'est ici. Déclara Kyo en sortant son arme à feu.

Muni d'un silencieux, il n'hésita pas à descendre les deux hommes qui s'écroulèrent telles deux masses.

Yuya étouffa un cri et détourna la tête.

Des cris provenant des escaliers arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

-Zut, nous avons été repérés. Kyo ! Akira et moi nous nous chargeons de nous débarrasser de ces gars là. Toi et Yuya trouvez Nobunaga et tuez-le ! On se retrouve un peu plus tard.

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres la bête ? Brocarda Kyo un sourire en coin.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Bonten et Akira disparurent.

-On y va planche à pain !

-Je te suis Kyo. Répondit-elle résolue malgré la terreur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il passa devant elle, enjamba les cadavres et tendit l'oreille, attentif aux moindres bruits provenant de la chambre. Rien. Absolument rien. Il aurait pu tenter d'ouvrir en tournant la poignée mais il savait d'expérience que ce n'était jamais la bonne solution. Il fit signe à Yuya de s'écarter et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sonore.

Pointant son arme devant lui il pénétra lentement dans la pièce, Yuya sur ses talons. Il jeta un regard circulaire. Personne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Kyo ?

Yuya craignait d'être arrivée trop tard et qu'Oda ne soit déjà loin. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Restée sur le pas de la porte elle observait le grand brun avancer au milieu de cet immense salon à l'affût du moindre détail.

Concentré sur sa mission et sur son obsession à abattre le monstre Kyo en oubliant presque la présence de sa planche à pain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix gémissante de Yuya et son arme rebondir sur le sol qu'il se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Nobunaga qui venait de la prendre en otage un couteau sous la gorge. Il tenait fermement un bras de la jeune fille dans son dos, prêt à lui rompre, sa fine lame posée sur sa peau délicate. Un fin filet de sang perlait déjà son cou.

-Onime No Kyo ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

Un rire cruel et sadique s'ensuivit. Yuya était en mauvaise posture. Kyo parviendrait-il à la sauver ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, j'ai été une grosse menteuse. J'avais dis que ce serait le dernier chapitre, mais finalement non. Je le savais que j'aurai dû me taire à ce propos...

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent et je sens qu'arrivés à la fin certains lecteurs voudront peut-être me tuer, mais je prends le risque de poster mon chapitre comme ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Onime No Kyo ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.<p>

-Nobunaga, enfoiré.

Son arme pointée sur Oda, les membres tendus à l'extrême et un doigt posé sur la gâchette, Kyo foudroyait son ennemi du regard prêt à faire feu.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi tant que j'ai cette fille entre mes mains.

-Lâche là Nobunaga!

-Pas question, cette proie est à moi et j'en fais ce que je veux. Tu as assez profité d'elle. Je récupère ce qui m'appartient.

-Ordure ! Je vais te faire goûter à une mort lente, sois en sur.

La voix de Kyo donna des sueurs froides à Yuya. Son regard ressemblait en tout point à celui d'un démon revenu des enfers. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

-K…Kyo !

Le doux visage de Yuya était déformé par la douleur. La pression que Nobunaga exerçait sur elle était atroce. A ce rythme là il allait lui casser le bras ou bien alors l'égorger vive. Une larme de regret coula sur sa joue. Elle avait échoué, elle avait perdu. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien. Comme elle se détestait !

-Pardonne-moi Kyo ! Tout est ma faute. Souffla-t-elle. J'aurai dû être plus vigilante. Kyo…

Seul le rire tonitruant de Nobunaga lui répondit la glaçant d'effroi.

-Comme c'est attendrissant. Ironisa-t-il. Il est temps pour Yuya et moi d'aller faire un tour.

-Pas question, je t'interdis de l'emmener.

Contrarié et exaspéré par cet individu qui cherchait à contrecarrer ses plans, Oda resserra son étreinte sur la pauvre Yuya meurtrie qui se crispa davantage, et, dévoilant un œil féroce il obligea Kyo à lâcher son arme.

-La ferme Onime no Kyo. Si tu ne tiens pas à voir mourir cette fille sous tes yeux je te conseille de jeter ton arme. Après ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner. Au contraire, je compte bien me venger, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi pour le moment. Alors lâche ton arme !

Kyo hésita un moment. Il se doutait que Nobunaga était un homme de parole et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

-TOUT DE SUITE. Hurla le monstre enragé en enfonçant un peu plus sa lame dans le cou de son otage.

Kyo catapulta son arme loin de lui la rage au ventre, bouillant d'une colère sans nom. Bon sang, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Cette ordure allait emporter Yuya et lui faire à nouveau du mal. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter ceci et rester là sans rien faire. Il l'a sauverait quoiqu'il arrive.

-Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable Kyo. Je te promets de prendre grand soin de cette jeune demoiselle. Je te renverrai son corps quand j'en aurai fini avec elle. Hahahahaha !

Les yeux terrorisés de Yuya étaient posés sur Kyo de grosses larmes ruisselant sur son visage dévasté par la peur et la douleur.

-Planche à pain, je te sauverai…

-Je…je crois en toi Kyo.

Nobunaga tira la jeune fille en arrière un œil rivé sur le démon afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien d'idiot. C'est alors que Yuya se souvint de cet objet que Kyo lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne quittent tous l'appartement. Il avait déposé dans ses mains un petit coutelas de combat d'environ vingt centimètres qu'elle avait glissé sous sa robe retenu par la lanière de sa culotte.

Passant outre sa peur et la souffrance, Yuya s'empressa d'attraper le fameux couteau, et d'un geste vif et énergique le planta dans la cuisse d'Oda qui hurla de douleur relâchant sa prise autour d'elle. Elle en profita pour se laisser rouler à terre dans une pirouette mal contrôlée s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

Éberlué par cet inattendu retournement de situation, Kyo ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta tête en avant sur Oda qui retira le couteau de sa cuisse, le jetant au loin dans un hurlement de fureur. Contrairement à leur dernière rencontre au temple il ne se laissa nullement surprendre, et son arme fétiche en main accueilli Kyo dans un magnifique combat au corps à corps.

Sans arme, Kyo combattit pourtant Oda avec vigueur et détermination. Même s'il était de loin meilleur en tant que sniper il ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à parer les coups de couteau du monstre. Cependant, il ne parvenait guère à porter le moindre coup à son opposant, comme si l'homme en face de lui prévoyait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait le nier, Oda Nobunaga était très fort, mais ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il le tuerait quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il réussit à l'atteindre au visage et en profita pour lui porter un coup de pied dans l'estomac l'envoyant heurter de plein fouet le mur derrière lui.

De son côté, Yuya s'était emparé du révolver de Kyo et le pointait sur Oda. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler et se résoudre à tirer de peur de blesser son allié. Elle hurla de terreur quand elle aperçut Oda se reprendre très vite et planter sa lame dans l'abdomen du démon.

-Kyooo ! Noooonn !

-Hahahaha, je t'avais dis que je me vengerai. Ricana Oda en retirant le couteau.

-Espèce de…

Laissant son sang de démon prendre possession de lui, décuplant ses forces au maximum, Kyo rugit de fureur laissant s'exprimer sa haine et son courroux.

-Je vais te dépecer Nobunaga.

Les deux hommes se livrèrent à une lutte acharnée oubliant la réalité, ne pensant plus qu'à leur amusement personnel. Yuya était horrifiée de lire sur leur visage un sourire aussi sadique qu'heureux. Les bras raides, les mains crispées sur l'arme, elle ne parvenait à viser le monstre.

Soudain, deux hommes firent leur apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, stupéfaits par le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Remarquant alors la présence de Yuya ils pointèrent leurs armes sur elle mais cette dernière fut plus rapide. Sans l'ombre d'un bruit deux balles transpercèrent le corps des hommes qui s'écroulèrent au sol tel deux pantins désarticulés. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les tuer et avait alors visé bras et jambes. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'eux pour donner un coup de pied dans leur Beretta et reporta son attention sur le combat des titans.

Kyo et Oda étaient recouverts de blessures en tout genre, leur sang se répandant sur le sol d'une pièce saccagée. Ils ne sentaient plus la douleur et les coups pleuvaient en désordre. Yuya ne savait que faire pour faire cesser cette lutte à mort. Elle était désespérée à l'idée que Kyo puisse mourir.

-KYOOO ! Hurla-t-elle. Arrête je t'en prie ou tu vas mourir. Tu m'entends Kyo ? KYO !

Mais le démon ne l'entendait pas trop plongé dans son combat à mort avec un ennemi aussi puissant que rusé. Il écumait de rage et ressentait un plaisir immense à le combattre.

Yuya était certaine de l'issu de ce combat. Oda allait mourir mais il ne serait pas le seul. A cette vitesse Kyo allait également y laisser la vie et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter un tel sort. Elle hurla de plus belle choisissant les mots qui le ferait peut-être réagir.

-Arrête Kyo ! Cesse de combattre. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, j'ai besoin de toi…KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! JE T'AIME KYO ! Arrête, je t'en supplie !

Elle s'écroula alors au sol déversant un torrent de larmes ses mains serrant avec force le révolver. Quand elle releva la tête elle vit Kyo donner un uppercut à Oda qui s'écrasa lourdement sur la table basse en verre dans un bruit fracassant.

-K…Kyo ! Murmura Yuya soulagée de voir le combat toucher à sa fin.

Ses mots avaient réussi à atteindre le cœur du démon qui réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il se tourna vers Yuya et s'approcha doucement d'elle. S'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur il planta un regard d'excuse dans les yeux vert de la blonde.

-Kyo ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur Kyo. Dit-elle en lâchant son arme.

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui laissant éclater son chagrin. Touché par la jeune fille, Kyo posa une main sur sa tête en murmurant à son oreille.

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiété…Yuya.

Stupéfaite de l'entendre souffler son nom, elle releva la tête et lui offrit un pauvre sourire contrit.

-Kyo !

Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Oda se relever et attraper son couteau pour le lancer sur Kyo. Avec réflexe et agilité elle ramassa le révolver et sans la moindre hésitation tira. Il s'écroula une fois de plus au sol jurant à haute voix.

-Espèce de…

Yuya et Kyo se levèrent en chœur se tenant l'un l'autre et fixèrent Nobunaga qui tenait de ses deux mains son bassin transpercé par la balle.

-N'hésite plus et tue-le planche à pain. L'encouragea Kyo, ses yeux assassins rivés sur son ennemi.

Yuya braqua de nouveau son arme sur Oda visant la tête.

-Tu vas périr par la main de ta victime Nobunaga. Railla le démon un sourire vainqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Yuya tremblait de tout son corps incapable de presser la détente. Face à ce manque de courage le monstre en profita pour se remettre difficilement debout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Shiina…tire. Tue-moi si tu l'oses.

-Tais-toi ! Brailla Yuya les yeux embués de larmes. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Je te hais sale monstre.

Ses mains vibraient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à viser juste. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à tirer ? Bon sang, pourquoi ? Elle avait devant elle son bourreau, celui qui l'avait torturé pendant des mois, l'homme qu'elle haïssait du plus profond de son cœur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourtant, en dépit de tout, elle savait pourquoi. Malgré sa rancune et son désir de vengeance, elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Kyo l'observait en silence posant sur elle un regard bienveillant. Il avait souhaité depuis le début qu'elle ne se salisse pas les mains avec du sang mais il n'avait pu refuser de l'entraîner et lui avait alors promis qu'elle aurait sa vengeance. La voir hésiter le rassurait.

-Kyo…je…je n'y arrive pas. Pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

D'un pas trébuchant et incertain, la main posée sur sa blessure, Oda avançait vers sa proie une expression machiavélique plaquée sur son visage.

-Je vais te tuer…grinçait-il.

-Non ! N'approche pas. Je vais tirer.

Reprenant courage et confiance, elle ancra davantage ses pieds dans le sol, jambes légèrement écartées et cessa de trembler. Elle réprima ses larmes, amorça son arme et ferma les yeux priant pour ne pas le rater.

Mais elle ne put tirer. Une main se posa sur le Beretta pointant le canon sur le sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard rouge de Kyo la fixer avec fierté.

-Kyo ?

Il lui prit l'arme des mains et glissa un bras derrière sa nuque pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Adieu Nobunaga. L'entendit-elle simplement prononcer avant de percevoir une détonation silencieuse.

L'instant d'après elle distingua le bruit d'un corps s'écrouler sur le sol et la voix de Kyo souffler à son oreille :

-C'est terminé…Yuya.

Il la libéra de son étreinte son regard rouge rivé sur le cadavre de son ennemi peinant à réaliser que tout cela était bel et bien fini.

-Kyo…je…

Il abaissa les yeux sur Yuya le visage dénoué de toute expression, et, sans crier gare s'écroula au sol tel un poids mort.

-KYO ! Hurla Yuya penché sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Réponds-moi Kyo ! KYOOO !

Le démon venait de sombrer suite à ses blessures n'entendant plus les hurlements plaintifs de sa planche à pain qui pleurait sur son corps dévasté.

-Kyooooooooo !


	12. Chapter 12

Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux. Une fois de plus je n'ai pas réussi à finir mon histoire. Je voulais tout mettre en un seul chapitre mais comme je suis en retard je préfère poster une partie ce soir et prendre le temps de finir le reste ce week end. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Merci à tous pour vos supers messages.

Bonne lecture et pardon d'avoir été si cruelle avec mon dernier chapitre, mais je trouvais ça drôle. Enfin, ya que moi que ça a fait rire je crois^^

* * *

><p>Allongée sur son lit, le visage entre les mains, Yuya sanglotait sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout était de sa faute. C'était entièrement sa faute à elle seule si Kyo avait dû se battre.<em> Kyo…Si seulement tu…<em>

Yuya n'avait pas eu la force de se changer et c'est à peine si elle avait accepté de laisser Kyoshiro la soigner. Sakuya avait voulu la réconforter et lui tenir compagnie mais la petite blonde l'avait gentiment repoussé en lui expliquant qu'elle désirait être seule.

Yuya était enfin libre, vengée. Elle pouvait mettre désormais de côté ce passé douloureux et tâcher de l'oublier. Elle regrettait cependant de n'avoir pas réussi à abattre Oda d'elle-même mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux elle s'était approchée de son corps le visage dévasté par les larmes.

-Puisses-tu ne jamais trouvé le repos de l'âme. Avait-elle craché à l'attention de son cadavre avant de se détourner sans un regard en arrière.

Kyo avait tué Nobunaga d'une balle dans la tête, mais à quel prix ? Il l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie elle qui n'avait eu de cesse de se reposer sur lui.

Yuya avait longuement pleuré sur son corps avant que Bonten et Akira ne se manifestent enfin. Ils leur avaient alors fallu quitter l'hôtel au plus vite avant l'arrivée de la police, plongeant têtes baissées dans la voiture qui les attendait. Soutenu par Akira, Yuya s'était presque laissée traîner tant elle était anéantie par ce qui venait de se produire, alors que Bonten portait Kyo sur son dos.

-Pardonne-moi Kyo. Gémissait la jeune fille. Tout est ma faute.

Elle pleura pendant près de deux longues heures, versant toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir émettre le moindre sanglot. Elle se redressa alors vivement, se leva et quitta la petite pièce inondée de sa profonde tristesse. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quoique ce soit par-dessus sa robe et laissa ses pas la guider vers la chambre de celui qui avait sauvé sa si misérable vie. Comment pourrait-elle un jour se pardonner ?

Akira et Bonten étaient déjà partis et Kyoshiro et Sakuya dormaient probablement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Yuya laissa échapper un vague sourire à cette pensée. Elle aussi aurait voulu s'endormir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime…

D'abord hésitante, elle entrouvrit finalement la porte, et, sans un bruit pénétra à l'intérieur de cette pièce où Kyo lui avait un jour avoué son secret, cette même pièce où il lui avait fait si tendrement l'amour. Elle s'approcha du lit et distingua parfaitement le corps étendu du démon seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Elle pouvait facilement déchiffrer sur son visage la terrible souffrance à laquelle il était soumis.

-Tout ira bien Yuya. Lui avait dit Kyoshiro. Kyo s'en sortira.

-Il ne va pas crever pour si peu. Avait surenchéri Bonten en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. N'est-ce pas Akira ?

-Pfff, bien sur ! Quelle question ! Il s'agit de Kyo après tout. Il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de lui.

Tout le monde avait tenté de la consoler, la rassurer, lui garantissant que rien n'était sa faute, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle de culpabilité, et malgré l'assurance dont Kyoshiro avait fait preuve au sujet de la guérison certaine de son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait cesser de s'en vouloir et de maudire Oda et elle-même pour avoir causé toutes ces blessures à Kyo. Si elle ne s'était pas laissé surprendre rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante. A quoi avaient alors servi toutes ces séances d'entrainement ? Kyo avait simplement perdu son temps.

Yuya s'allongea près de Kyo les mains jointes en une sorte de prière silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur sa figure crispée. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et malgré ses supplications pour l'emmener à l'hôpital ils avaient tous étaient unanimes et avaient refusés. Elle savait que Kyo n'aurait pas accepté non plus mais elle était si inquiète pour lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était effondré après son combat il n'avait pas repris une seule fois connaissance. Kyoshiro avait soigné, désinfecté et pansé chacune de ses blessures. Il avait également dû recoudre de lui-même l'entaille laissée par le poignard de Nobunaga. Comment Kyo avait-il pu combattre après avoir reçu un tel choc ? Surtout avec autant de fougue et de volonté. Yuya ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu autant le motiver. Était-ce pour la venger qu'il avait accepté de subir tout ça ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Est-ce parce que Kyo était…Non, impossible. D'accord, Kyo avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers temps l'initiant à l'art de manier les armes, allant même jusqu'à lui faire l'amour et la prendre à plusieurs reprises dans ses bras. Mais même si elle lui avait crié son amour il n'avait jamais soufflé le moindre mot qui pourrait signifier qu'il l'aimait en retour. Elle secoua vaguement la tête, mélancolique. Ceci n'était pas important. Non, ce qui importait réellement était que Kyo soit en vie et qu'il recouvre au plus vite ses forces. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller.

Une main posée sur le bras de Kyo elle s'autorisa à fermer les paupières et s'accorder quelques minutes de repos. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Sans même le réaliser, elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité rêvant que Kyo perdait la vie la laissant définitivement seule à tout jamais. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse réussir à se réveiller et elle faisait inlassablement le même cauchemar revivant malgré elle les derniers événements.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin quand les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent par la fenêtre qu'elle se réveilla en hurlant. Assise sur son séant le visage en sueur ses yeux semblaient révulsés d'horreur et de terreur. Elle posa ses mains sur sa figure et tenta de maitriser les battements précipités de son cœur ainsi que le tremblement de son corps.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit quand tu dors, planche à pain ?

A la fois surprise et bouleversée par cette voix qu'elle aimait tant, elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un Kyo en position semi-assise sur le lit la regarder avec attention accompagné d'un petit quelque chose de pervers.

-KYO !

Elle faillit se jeter sur lui mais s'abstint au dernier moment.

-Kyo ! Tu es réveillé !

-Tu as deviné ça toute seule ? Fille stupide.

-Hein ? Quoi ? S'énerva Yuya avant de reprendre aussitôt son calme et de laisser quelques larmes couler. Kyo allait bien et semblait être resté lui-même.

-Pourquoi as-tu un visage si triste ? C'est désagréable au réveil. Railla le démon qui voulu se lever.

-Non Kyo, tu ne peux pas te lever dans ton état.

Yuya se jeta à son bras pour l'empêcher de quitter le lit.

-C'est trop tôt.

-Pff, t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets.

Face au regard noir de Yuya il ne protesta pas et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Va me chercher du saké alors ! J'ai soif.

-Kyo, t'es infernal. Tu ne penses qu'à boire, tu n'as que ça en tête.

-Ah oui ?

Le regard qu'il promena sur elle fit prendre conscience à Yuya qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa minuscule robe, robe qui avait légèrement glissée pendant son sommeil et qui offrait un décolleté plus que plongeant. Elle rougit violemment, et quand elle chercha à s'écarter de Kyo pour fuir l'examen minutieux auquel il la soumettait une main s'abattit autour de sa taille la retenant prisonnière.

-Quand on joue avec le feu planche à pain, on se brûle. Ricana Kyo en approchant son visage du sien.

-Hein…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyo ?

Elle aurait pu s'énerver contre lui ou bien même fuir, suite à ses blessures elle aurait pu facilement lui échapper, mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Ancrant le vert émeraude de ses yeux dans ceux de Kyo elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se libérer, et attendait avec impatience ce baiser qu'il la faisait frémir d'avance.

Face au manque de combativité de Yuya pour le repousser, Kyo émit un petit rire avant de sceller ses lèvres à celle de sa…de sa femme…car tel était sa façon de voir les choses.

-Tu es réveillé Kyo ? Lança soudainement la voix joyeuse de Kyoshiro qui entra en trombe dans la chambre, certain que son ami allait bien.

Kyo s'apprêtait à dévorer Yuya, il le réalisa pleinement et se mit à bégayer marmonnant de vagues mots d'excuses.

-Oh par…pardon…je ne sais savais pas que tu étais avec Kyo, Yuya.

-Dégage Kyoshiro, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-Ou…oui.

Rouge de honte d'avoir été surprise par leur colocataire Yuya profita du manque de vigilance de Kyo pour lui échapper et courir vers la porte en bousculant Kyoshiro.

-Yuya…attend ! Cria ce dernier en la voyant disparaître dans la salle de bain. Kyo ! Dit-il en se retournant vers son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Kyo ne répondit pas et se leva en grimaçant.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop forcer, ta blessure est sérieuse. Dit gravement Kyoshiro.

-T'es venu pour me faire une leçon de morale ? L'agressa le démon.

-Bien sur que non ! Je venais voir si tu étais réveillé et si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

-Ouais, j'ai soif ! Apporte-moi quelque chose à manger. Répondit Kyo en s'installant près de la fenêtre.

-Tout de suite.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau bien garni dans les mains et resta planté devant Kyo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Irrité par le regard insistant de Kyoshiro il siffla entre ses dents.

-As-tu conscience Kyo de l'influence que tu as sur Yuya ?

La voix de Kyoshiro sonnait comme un étrange mélange de reproche, de colère et de vive inquiétude. Le démon ancra ses yeux rouges dans les pupilles qui le fixaient attendant la suite.

-Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais même si Yuya n'a finalement pas tué Nobunaga de ses propres mains je suis convaincu qu'elle n'arrêtera pas pour autant de poursuivre dans cette voie. Elle t'aime Kyo et je suis certain que tu l'aimes en retour.

A ces mots, Kyo détourna le regard. Comment pourrait-il avouer, même à son meilleur ami, ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient, lui faisant ressentir un profond bien-être et une douce chaleur ? C'était tellement ridicule. Onime no Kyo n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Yuya te suivra quoique tu décides. C'est mon amie et je ne veux que son bonheur. Sakuya est très inquiète à son sujet. Malgré ton amour pour elle Kyo, il va falloir que tu prennes une décision à son sujet. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'entraîner dans ton univers où ne règne que la mort et le chaos. Après ce qu'elle a vécu elle a besoin de retrouver une vie stable, d'un monde dans lequel elle pourra s'épanouir et avoir une existence normale.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyoshiro ? S'énerva Kyo en le fusillant du regard. Tu as envie de jouer au gentil héros ?

-Non Kyo. Je pense seulement au bonheur de Yuya. Si tu l'aimes, tu lui offriras ce dont elle a réellement besoin quitte à lui briser le cœur. Il est temps pour elle de retrouver sa famille, ses amis…sa vie…

Kyoshiro tourna les talons.

-Réfléchis bien Kyo !

Il disparut l'instant d'après laissant un Kyo perplexe et songeur.

Kyoshiro ne pensait qu'au bien-être de la planche pain, il le comprenait parfaitement pour y avoir lui-même longuement réfléchi. Très bien, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

* * *

><p>-Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

La voix cristalline de Yuya résonna à travers l'appartement lorsque une semaine plus tard Kyo fit son apparition avec une mallette à la main qu'il jeta sur le sofa.

-Ta part du butin.

-Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Nobunaga est mort. Akira et Bonten ont aussi touché leur part. Ceci est la tienne.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Yuya ne comprenait pas. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé de cet argent. Yukimura n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle aurait elle aussi droit à une récompense. Elle leva alors sur Kyo des yeux pétillants de joie mais l'expression de ce dernier lui fit aussitôt retomber sa gaieté.

-Prend cet argent et rentre chez toi. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Lança froidement Kyo en se détournant de la jeune fille.

Yuya sentit son cœur faire une embardée, manquant de s'étrangler. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Quoi ? Rentrer chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyo ?

Kyo se retourna offrant à la petite blonde un regard si glacial qu'elle se figea d'effroi.

-Tu as eu ta vengeance, Nobunaga est mort. Je n'ai plus à m'occuper de toi. Fais tes bagages et repars à Tokyo grâce à cet argent.

Sans même s'en rendre compte des larmes commençaient déjà à rouler sur ses joues. Ne supportant pas de voir sa planche à pain pleurer, Kyo abandonna Yuya dans le salon pour regagner sa chambre où il pourrait lui-même se morfondre d'avoir dû prendre une telle décision. Certainement la meilleure décision de sa vie. Kyoshiro avait raison, il ne pouvait laisser Yuya vivre à ses côtés. Elle méritait de vivre une autre vie. Sa vie.

Anéantie et seule, Yuya s'écroula au sol serrant les poings si fort qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Que se passait-il ? Kyo lui avait parlé si sèchement, et ses yeux l'avaient transpercée de part en part comme si une épée l'avait pourfendu en deux. Elle avait désormais sa réponse. Kyo ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'avait fait que la supporter. Elle se remémora tous ces moments passés avec lui, ses bras autour d'elle, ses yeux à chaque instant braqués sur elle…non tout ça ne correspondait pas. Ses gestes, ses attitudes ne collaient pas avec les mots qu'il lui avait crachés au visage. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'une discussion.

Il y a de cela trois jours, Sakuya était venue la voir dans sa chambre pour lui parler de Kyo. Cette dernière lui avait alors fait part de sa certitude concernant les sentiments du démon pour elle.

Yuya eu alors un flash back de ce soir là :

_-Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Yuya. Kyo est amoureux de toi. Lui avoua Sakuya._

_-HEIN ! Hurla la petite blonde avant de mettre les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sakuya ?_

_La jeune femme brune rigola devant l'expression choquée de son amie. _

_-Je le sais tout simplement. Depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie, Kyo a beaucoup changé. Même Kyoshiro ne le reconnait pas._

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Oui. Mais Yuya, il faut que tu saches qu'un jour ou l'autre, Kyo décidera probablement de t'éloigner de lui._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Il mène une vie dangereuse et s'il t'aime vraiment il fera tout pour que tu ne sois pas en danger et te rejetteras. Kyo est quelqu'un avec qui il est difficile de vivre, mais je t'en prie Yuya, ne te laisse pas faire et accroche-toi !_

Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! Elle allait s'accrocher.

Yuya sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et se leva bien décidée à faire accepter au démon sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne partirait jamais loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle attrapa une veste et quitta l'appartement d'un pas vif. Elle marcha pendant près d'une heure et toqua sans la moindre hésitation à la porte de ce bureau derrière laquelle se trouvait cet homme hystérique.

-Yuyaaaaaa ! Jubila Yukimura en ouvrant à la jeune fille. Entre !

-Merci ! Répondit-elle en passant devant lui le regard figé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Kyo n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non !

Yukimura remarqua alors l'expression de la jeune fille et s'en alarma.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Kyo ?

-Non, Kyo va bien. Il se remet parfaitement de ses blessures. Expliqua Yuya sans se départit de son regard grave.

-Alors que me vaut ta présence ?

-J'ai à vous parler sérieusement.

-Très bien.

Il fit le tour de son bureau, indiqua une chaise à la jeune fille et s'installa à son tour dans son fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute Yuya !

-Je veux travailler pour vous. Engagez-moi comme tueuse à gage !

* * *

><p>Bientôt la fin!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Ouf, ça y'est j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ma fic. Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin.**

**Merci à toux ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout et notamment aux personnes qui m'ont laissées toutes ces belles reviews.**

**Vous m'en direz des nouvelles sur ce dernier chapitre. Je prie pour ne pas m'être plantée. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt. Bisous.**

* * *

><p>-Je souhaite devenir tueuse à gage, alors je vous en prie, engagez-moi.<p>

Si Yukimura parut étonné il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille personnellement mais avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle et de son tempérament de feu. Il en savait donc assez pour savoir qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien.

Se laissant aller nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, la tête contre le dossier, le patron de Kyo observait attentivement la personne assise devant lui. Il sourit, amusé, avant d'entamer pour de bon la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ta demande ? Il n'y a guère de femme capable de faire ce métier, et j'ai cru comprendre que s'était finalement Kyo qui avait abattu Oda Nobunaga.

A cette vérité, Yuya se raidit sur son siège mais réfuta aussitôt les paroles de ce dernier.

-Kyo m'a empêché de le tuer. Expliqua-t-elle sans entrer dans les détails.

Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle se rappelait encore avec exactitude la main de Kyo enrouler sa taille et la rapprocher de lui pour cacher son visage dans son cou…Malgré sa peur elle s'était sentie vaguement soulagée d'être dans ses bras.

-Je vois. Murmura alors Yukimura. Dans ce cas, si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi ne pas te laisser une chance ? Après tout je n'ai entendu que de bonnes choses sur toi. On m'a pas mal vanté tes talents.

-Alors, vous acceptez ? Demanda Yuya joyeusement.

-J'accepte. Répondit-il en se levant. Ca manque de jolies filles en ce moment, et entre mecs c'est moins drôle, alors je suis d'accord.

Yukimura leva les yeux sur la porte de son bureau sentant une aura malfaisante émaner de derrière. Il sourit vaguement en baissant la tête et s'adressa de nouveau à la petite blonde.

-Yuya ?

-Oui !

-Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?

Yuya hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Serait-ce pour être sur de rester auprès de Kyo que tu désires être tueuse à gage ?

Yuya déglutit, un nœud se formant dans son ventre. Un silence ambiant s'installa lourdement pendant lequel la jeune fille se borna à garder les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Bien sur que c'était pour rester auprès de Kyo, mais comment avouer à son futur patron que c'était son unique motivation.

-Je…Non…enfin…tenta-t-elle.

Yukimura n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement compris les sentiments qui animaient la jeune femme. Même si ces raisons n'étaient pas les meilleures il ne pouvait au final qu'accepter, surtout en sachant qu'un certain démon ne se gênait pas pour écouter aux portes. Il décida d'en profiter un peu afin de le tester, cela pourrait être amusant.

-Peu importe tes motivations Yuya, je suis prêt à faire de toi la plus grande tueuse à gage du Japon.

Yuya leva sur l'homme de grands yeux surpris.

-Vrai…vraiment ?

-Bien sur. Tu pourras toi-même choisir tes contrats et empocher beaucoup d'argent.

L'argent. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé, même voir pas du tout. Ce n'était pas le but qu'elle visait.

-Si tu es d'accord, je te propose de signer maintenant. Qu'en dis-tu Yuya ?

Devant l'impressionnante bonne humeur de cette étrange personne, Yuya ne sut que répondre. Faisait-elle vraiment le bon choix ? C'était pourtant pour elle la meilleure façon pour que Kyo accepte sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de réussir dans ce domaine et ainsi gagner sa fierté.

-Yuya…Yuya !

La voix de son interlocuteur la tira de ses pensées.

-Yuya, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es d'accord ?

Plus que jamais déterminée, Yuya se leva et s'approcha de Yukimura.

-Je suis d'accord. Faites de moi une parfaite et redoutable tueuse.

Derrière eux la porte s'ouvrit brutalement venant s'écraser contre le mur avant de se refermer aussi sec.

-Hors de question ! Mugit une voix agressive derrière eux.

Yukimura ne prit pas la peine de se retourner se contentant d'émettre un petit soupir. Enfin, l'autre se manifestait.

-Kyo ! S'écria Yuya.

Si elle avait pensé avoir déjà vu Kyo énervé, elle s'était lourdement trompée. La lèvre supérieure relevée sur des dents serrées, il semblait écumer de rage. Les yeux rouges lançant de parfaites éclairs, et dardant un regard de fou furieux sur la pauvre jeune fille, il avançait d'un pas vif.

-Kyo ! Souffla-t-elle la peur au ventre de le voir dans cet état.

« Il va me frapper ? » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la colère émaner de son corps tout entier. Elle sentit le démon la frôler et…

-Toi, espèce de…

Elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir le poing de Kyo dans la main d'un Yukimura tout sourire. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il tenté de frapper son patron ?

-Allons allons Kyo ! Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu. Si telle est la décision de Yuya, ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien.

-Yukimura. Grogna Kyo en s'écartant de son boss.

-Kyo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea soudainement Yuya en s'approchant de lui. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Quand Yuya avait quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte, Kyo avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et avait décidé de la suivre. Il avait bien fait semble-t-il. Cette fille était vraiment la plus stupide de toutes.

Kyo domina Yuya de toute sa hauteur, attrapa son poignet et commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-Attends Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête Kyo, tu me fais mal.

-La ferme planche à pain et avance.

La terrible aura du démon effrayait la petite blonde mais elle refusa de se laisser faire. Elle stoppa et arracha son bras à la poigne douloureuse de l'homme.

-Ca suffit Kyo. Hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais laisse-moi te dire que je fais ce que je veux.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux devenir tueuse à gage ? Railla-t-il. Tu ne survivras pas seule cinq minutes, tu ferais mieux de renoncer tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Je suis tout à fait capable Kyo et je te le prouverai.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment une idiote, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-C'est toi l'idiot. De toute façon j'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Dans ce cas tu te débrouilleras seule. Je ne serai pas là pour assurer tes arrières.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Cracha-t-elle en se détournant pour cacher des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Kyo n'était qu'un être cruel et froid. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il tenait à elle ? Sakuya s'était trompée. Cet homme arrogant et sans cœur n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle. Que faire ? Devait-elle vraiment devenir tueuse ou simplement prendre la décision de rentrer chez elle ? Elle n'était pourtant pas venue quémander à Yukimura un travail pour fuir l'instant d'après. Et pourquoi Kyo était-il venu ? Pourquoi refusait-il catégoriquement qu'elle fasse ce métier ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça que je veuille faire le même boulot que toi ? Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai les capacités, alors pourquoi ?

Elle lui fit de nouveau face, les yeux brillants de larmes mais se heurta à un mur de silence. Kyo ne lui répondrait pas, il était bien trop lâche. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes où chacun tentait de pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre. La voix du grand brun rompit finalement le silence.

-Tu as pris ta décision hein ?

-Oui !

-Dans ce cas, fais comme tu veux.

Il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Yuya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches planche à pain ?

-Hein ?

-Dépêche-toi ! On rentre. Tu signeras ton contrat plus tard.

Puis sur ces mots il quitta le bureau laissant en plan une Yuya qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle pivota vers Yukimura qui avait observait en spectateur toute la scène, bien installé dans un sofa confortable. Celui-ci souriait, ravi de constater que son meilleur élément était enfin amoureux et qu'il voulait protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

-Je suis désolée Yukimura. S'exprima Yuya un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis-je revenir un peu plus tard ?

-Bien sur, je t'attendrai. Répondit-il simplement.

Yuya sortit du bureau en trombe pour rattraper Kyo qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

-Je suis là Kyo.

Sans un mot, Kyo quitta le mur contre lequel il était adossé et prit la direction de son appartement, Yuya sur les talons. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler, d'ailleurs, ils n'en n'avaient pas envie. Yuya avait fait son choix et Kyo savait qu'elle ne changerait pas aussi facilement d'avis. Son petit numéro pour la forcer à prendre l'argent et rentrer chez elle n'avait pas marché. Tant pis. Ou plutôt…tant mieux. Oui, tant mieux avait pensé le démon un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

><p>Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Yuya avait finalement apposé sa signature sur les différents papiers que Yukimura lui avait présentés, mais avait dû en contrepartie se soumettre à un difficile entraînement dont Kyo avait été le professeur. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait émis la moindre protestation et le démon ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre. Il en était à la fois surpris et fier.<p>

Kyo ne la ménageait jamais et se montrait très dur avec elle. Si elle désirait absolument faire ce métier, elle devait alors se montrer irréprochable et devenir l'une des meilleures. Mais la raison en était tout autre. Si le démon se montrait si exigeant avec cette fille, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était loin de vouloir la retrouver morte. Il tenait bien trop à la vie de Yuya pour accepter de la laisser partir en mission sans avoir été parfaitement formé au préalable. Mission qu'elle effectuait toujours en binôme, avec le seul être au monde capable de la protéger au dépend de sa vie. Car même si Kyo avait finalement laissé la petite blonde n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il avait exigé auprès de Yukimura d'être son seul et unique partenaire. C'était pour lui la seule manière d'être tranquillisé.

Bonten et même Akira avaient accepté de se séparer de Kyo pour le laisser prendre sa place aux côtés de Yuya. Quand à Kyoshiro, il avait été contre toute attente très heureux d'apprendre qu'elle ne les quitterait pas et avait été forcé de constater que Kyo ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver.

Kyo et Yuya devinrent rapidement la meilleure équipe enchaînant de nombreux contrats. Ils n'avaient guère besoin de mot pour se comprendre et agissaient en parfaite harmonie. Leurs plans étaient chaque fois infaillibles. Cependant, Kyo n'acceptait de laisser Yuya abattre leurs clients que lorsqu'ils devaient se poster sur le toit d'un immeuble à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la personne à tuer. Un doigt sur la gâchette, un œil dans la lunette de son fusil, elle visait et tirait, faisant mouche à chaque fois. Yuya avait alors peine à réaliser qu'elle venait de donner la mort, et Kyo se débrouillait pour qu'elle n'est pas le temps de comprendre. Pour cela, il avait une technique bien particulière.

Si les deux tueurs s'entendaient parfaitement du point de vue professionnel, il en allait exactement de même dans leur vie privée. A chaque fin de mission, lorsque Yuya avait été chargée de tuer une pauvre victime coupable, Kyo lui faisait oublier l'instant d'après en la serrant dans ses bras et l'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré. Il soufflait alors d'une voix rauque qu'il la désirait. Et même si Yuya l'insultait de pervers pour cacher sa gêne, elle se laissait chaque fois entraîner dans un océan de passion sentant son corps s'échauffer sous les caresses expertes du démon. A peine franchissaient-ils les murs de l'appartement que Kyo soulevait Yuya dans ses bras pour la poser l'instant d'après sur son lit lui promettant une nuit blanche bien méritée.

Même si Yuya était heureuse de pouvoir rester auprès de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, qu'elle menait la vie qu'elle avait choisie, elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose qui pesait de plus en plus sur sa poitrine et qui lui déchirait le cœur. Jamais encore Kyo ne lui avait avoué son amour, ni même qu'il ressentait le moindre sentiment à son égard.

Au fil des jours ce sentiment de frustration s'infiltra au travers de ses veines comme un poison jusqu'à la posséder entièrement, et bien qu'elle tâchait désespérément de ne rien laisser paraître elle ne put le dissimuler indéfiniment aux yeux de Kyo.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive planche à pain ? Lui demanda-t-il lors d'une mission.

-De quoi parles-tu Kyo ?

-Pff, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Ces derniers temps tu te prends la tête et ça m'énerve.

Comment avait-elle pu croire que Kyo ne verrait pas son changement d'humeur ? Mais Dieu soit loué, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait et elle n'allait certainement pas le lui dire à cet idiot imbu de lui-même.

-Tu te fais des idées Kyo, tout va bien.

-Pff ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais tâche de ne pas faire foirer la mission.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire alors la ferme. S'énerva Yuya en assemblant son arme un œil en direction d'un petit groupe de trafiquant de drogues.

La mission ne paraissait guère risquée mais Kyo se sentait quelque peu tendu à cause du comportement de cette fille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien et cette idiote se bornait à ne rien dire. Quand ils auraient accompli leur devoir il la forcerait à tout lui avouer et lui ferait ensuite l'amour sauvagement. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pu la toucher, cette dernière ne cessant d'inventer des excuses prétextant des maux de tête ou de simples fatigues. Elle avait également perdu son sourire et Kyo n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce changement. Et si sa planche à pain n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui ? Pff, vraiment ridicule, c'était impossible.

Il était aux environs de deux heures du matin, et seul l'éclat de la lune éclairait Kyo et Yuya sur le pont de pierre qui surplombait le fleuve. Sur la rive droite, un gang se partageait différentes drogues. La mission de ce soir consistait à abattre leur chef, rien de plus facile en somme. Ca ne leur prendrait pas plus d'une minute.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Yuya posa la pointe de son fusil sur le rebord du pont et visa, un œil dans sa lunette. Un doigt sur la gâchette elle s'apprêtait à tirer mais le regard de Kyo posé sur elle la troubla plus que de raison. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude qu'il l'observe de cette manière, mais cette nuit elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il tentait de pénétrer son esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à ses questions. Il détourna finalement la tête pour la laisser se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdu, Yuya avait perdu tout ses moyens. Mais comment l'avouer à ce démon ? Elle était pourtant une professionnelle. Elle secoua vaguement la tête, reporta son attention sur le client à abatte et sans réfléchir, tira.

-Oh non !

Yuya venait de rater sa cible. La balle avait seulement effleuré son visage créant un vent de panique parmi le gang qui se dispersa pour riposter.

-C'est pas vrai. Pestiféra Kyo en sortant son arme. Ca va mal tourner.

-Je suis désolée Kyo, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tenta de se justifier la petite blonde soudain inquiète.

-On bouge.

Mais des tirs fusèrent en tout sens. Ils avaient été repérés malgré la pénombre. Reprenant position et équipés de lunettes infrarouges il fut facile pour Kyo et Yuya de viser ces gars. Cependant, culpabilisant face à son erreur et à son manque de précision, Yuya baissa sa garde en se levant pour avoir une meilleur vue alors que Kyo lui hurlait dessus de ne pas faire l'imbécile.

« L'idiote, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?» pensait-il irrité.

Dans sa contrariété Yuya tua deux hommes avant de se faire toucher à l'abdomen par un troisième qui venait de débouler de derrière les arbres. Tout se passa alors très vite. Kyo abattit l'importun avant de se précipiter sur sa planche à pain qui lui lança un regard étonné, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Chancelante, la main posée sur son ventre, elle se cogna au rebord du pont et sans émettre le moindre son de stupeur sentit son corps tomber à la renverse. Trop loin d'elle Kyo ne put la rattraper à temps, et sans attendre plongea dans la noirceur du fleuve en hurlant le nom de sa précieuse planche à pain. II eut la chance de pouvoir la tirer de l'eau rapidement l'étalant sur la rive gauche à l'opposé du combat où régnait un véritable carnage.

Le sang de Yuya se répandait en grosse quantité sur le sol. La balle l'avait transpercé et Kyo restait comme pétrifié ne sachant que faire.

Dans un regain d'énergie, il retira son sweet-shirt et entoura la taille de la jeune fille serrant au maximum sur la blessure pour faire cesser l'hémorragie. Quand il passa un bras dans son dos, un son presqu'inaudible lui parvint aux oreilles.

-K…Kyo…Je suis désolée…Kyo…

Yuya ouvrit les yeux rencontrant deux braises rouges qui la fixaient intensément.

-Pardon d'être un tel fardeau pour toi. Pleurait-elle doucement.

Elle fut alors prise d'une quinte de toux douloureuse qui lui arracha un cri alors qu'un jet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

-Cesse de parler Yuya. Lui intima Kyo en passant un autre bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever et l'emporter loin d'ici.

Yuya sourit faiblement. Rare était les fois où Kyo prononçait son nom et cette nuit était probablement la dernière fois où elle l'entendrait. Elle était certaine de ne pas survivre et elle en était l'entière responsable. Pourquoi avait-elle agi de manière si imprudente ?

Alors que Kyo marchait d'un pas rapide vers la ville, elle le contemplait pour la dernière fois à travers ses longs cils avant que ses yeux ne se referment à tout jamais. Même dans un moment pareil le démon restait silencieux. Bah, peu importe, elle allait mourir de toute façon et qu'il parle ou non n'y changerait rien. Mais il fallait qu'elle se confie une dernière fois. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la force de remuer et sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit.

-Merci…pour tout…Kyo ! S'entendit-elle formuler à voix basse.

Kyo baissa les yeux sur elle conservant son calme et une parfaite maîtrise de soi, même si en lui la rage et la culpabilité bouillonnaient tel un volcan en fusion.

-Je n'ai aucun regret tu sais ! Marmonna-t-elle. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, ainsi que Kyoshiro, Sakuya et les autres…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rétorqua Kyo qui ne supportait pas de l'entendre prononcer des mots qui ressemblaient à un adieu.

Elle toussa légèrement et offrit à Kyo un pauvre sourire contrit.

-J'aurai tant aimé rester près de toi Kyo…

A ces mots le démon détourna les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en arrive là ?

-…même si je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux qui lui arracha une grimace douloureuse et se força à poursuivre.

-Chaque jour, j'ai souhaité t'entendre prononcer ces mots que j'attendais et maintenant que ma vie s'apprête à s'éteindre je me dis que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de faire un bout de chemin près de toi. Alors même si tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais car ce n'est probablement pas le cas, ce n'est pas gr…

-Je t'aime !

Il n'avait pas crié, ni même haussé le ton. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage estomaqué de Yuya.

-Kyo ! Tu…

-Ne me fais pas répéter planche à pain, tu as très bien entendu. Maintenant tu la ferme et je t'ordonne de vivre ok. Je t'interdis de baisser les bras, tu ne vas pas mourir alors arrête de parler de cette manière. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, nous y sommes presque.

Oubliant l'espace d'un instant la terrible douleur qui la transperçait de part en part, Yuya se sentit transportée de bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux, rassurée et comblée par ces trois petits mots et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière en murmurant :

-Je t'aime…Kyo !

Le démon retint un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il pénétrait dans le service des urgences pour remettre Yuya aux mains des médecins. Il ne manqua pas de les prévenir de la sauver s'ils ne voulaient pas goûter à son courroux.

* * *

><p>Pendant plus d'une semaine Kyo enchaina les missions sans guère prendre le temps de se reposer. Il était d'une humeur exécrable et ne supportait la présence de personne. Depuis que Yuya était tombée dans le coma il se transformait chaque nuit en un véritable démon oubliant son humanité et provocant de sanglantes tueries. Ses amis les plus proches ne le reconnaissaient pas.<p>

Il passait toutes ses journées à l'hôpital dans la chambre de la petite blonde qui ne semblait pas vouloir émerger de son profond sommeil. Il s'asseyait près de la fenêtre les yeux perdus dans le vague et quand venait le moment de pourchasser sa prochaine cible, il se levait, s'approchait de Yuya et déposait un baiser sur son front.

Quand elle s'éveilla enfin après dix jours de coma Kyo était à son chevet. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes lui assurant que tout irait bien. Elle avait alors souri et s'était aussitôt rendormi en murmurant un « je t'aime » auquel Kyo avait répondu par un simple « évidemment ».

Kyo avait pris sa décision et cette fois rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Plus jamais Yuya ne tiendrait entre ses mains une arme à feu.

Il avait obligé Kyoshiro à lui réserver des billets pour les États Unis. Yuya avait besoin de changer de vie et de tout recommencer à zéro. Il ne pouvait lui permettre de continuer plus longtemps ce métier si dangereux. Il avait bien failli la perdre pour de bon et se refuser à la laisser poursuivre dans cette voix. Qu'elle le veuille ou non il ne lui laisserait pas le choix et l'enverrait à l'autre bout du monde.

Un mois entier s'écoula sans que Yuya n'en sache rien. Sa blessure guérissait et elle était sur de ne garder aucune séquelle. Bientôt elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Tous étaient venus lui rendre visite mais les fois où elle était la plus heureuse était les moments où elle pouvait rester seule avec Kyo. Jusqu'au jour où il pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôpital, un bagage à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette valise Kyo ? Demanda Yuya alors qu'elle se préparait.

C'était enfin le grand jour. Elle allait quitter l'hôpital.

-Je n'en n'ai pas besoin tu sais. Regarde j'ai réussi à tout mettre dans celle-ci.

-Tu ne rentres pas à l'appartement. Lui expliqua Kyo d'une voix bizarre.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyo ?

Une boule se forma dans son ventre et son visage devint pâle quand il posa sur le lit des billets d'avion à destination de l'Amérique.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux que je parte…aux États-Unis ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait tout de même pas survécu pour qu'au final Kyo se débarrasse d'elle en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du monde.

-Kyo ?

Il s'approcha d'elle un sourire sur les lèvres et lui tendit un deuxième billet.

-Ne te fais pas de fausses idées planche à pain. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

Elle leva sur le démon des yeux incrédules.

-Je…qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'emmène faire le tour du monde.

-Le tour du monde ?

Kyo fronça les sourcils.

-Je te propose un voyage autour du monde et tu n'es pas contente ? Pff !

-Kyo ! Hurla Yuya en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Il posa une main sur sa tête un sourire au coin des lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était certain d'avoir pris la meilleure décision. Il avait rassemblé tout l'argent qu'il avait amassé depuis ses débuts en tant que tueur à gage ainsi que celui de sa partenaire. Ils écouleraient des jours heureux quelque part sur cette terre et voyageraient au gré de leurs envies. Cette idée lui plaisait bien. Kyo attrapa le menton de Yuya entre son pouce et son index et souleva doucement son visage pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Je t'aime planche à pain. Souffla-t-il dans un sourire pervers. Et cette nuit je compte bien rattraper tout le temps perdu.

Seul le sourire joyeux de Yuya lui répondit alors que des larmes d'un bonheur immense ruisselaient sur son visage d'ange.

-Allez, on y va ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Barrons-nous d'ici.

-Oui !

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital sous un magnifique soleil dans la perspective d'un avenir étincelant. Yuya avait traversé l'enfer pour enfin renaitre et connaître le vrai bonheur. Tout était bien.

* * *

><p>A bientôt et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront leur opinion sur cette fin.<p> 


End file.
